Light and Shadow
by Lidia1357
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE EXPERIMENT seventeen years after Light is born, things seem perfect. However, nothing stays perfect for long. Light meets a new hedgehog and an old foe has shown his face once again. Will this put Light in danger, or will she be the key to winning this battle? OCXOC, Sonadow
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

**This is a sequel to _The Experiment_. If you haven't read it and have no desire to, just know this:**

**Sonic was experimented on and that gave him the ability to have a child. Shadow and him were cooped up in a cave and that is where the child came from. They went through a lot, and eventually the scientist who gave Sonic that ability, removed the baby, before Shadow killed him.**

**There have been some requests for this sequel. It may or may not work out, I will try. The more reviews and support, the less likely I'll leave this as an unfinished sequel like all the others out there.**

**One other note, I researched the lifespan of a hedgehog, as I did the pregnancy before, and wasn't happy to learn they live about seven years. I am going to change that. They will live about the same as humans in my story. :)**

**Enjoy :)**

Sonic was sitting on a hill, the same one he and Elise had run on so long ago. How odd, they were supposed to have never met. They wee supposed to have never remembered their encounter. However, Sonic did. He had considered a few times, heading for the palace and asking to speak with Elise, but decided against it each time. What would he say? "Hey how ya been? Long time no see! Oh by the way, I'm married to Shadow and have a kid that I carried myself. No I'm not a seahorse."

Sonic sighed and stood up. Light and Shadow were probably wondering where he was. Shadow worried about Sonic often, and Sonic couldn't blame him. He had changed after the pregnancy. Going through all of that while trying to hold strong had taken its toll on him. However, he was still the cocky, fun- loving hedgehog he always was, seventeen years later.

Seventeen years. It felt like yesterday Sonic looked into Light's eyes for the first time. She had grown into a beautiful young hedgehog since then. Her violet eyes held the fierce determination of Shadow, but the fun, silliness of Sonic. Her lavender fur faded to a pale blue at the tips f her quills. Her eyes are framed by blue eyelashes and her body has delicate curves. Sonic often worries about her. A beautiful creature like Light can be desired by many. The thought angered Sonic. Light is loved by many who will protect her, but Sonic constantly worries about her. Nightmares about Dr. Erickson flood his mind every night. Even though he's dead.

Sonic was nearing their beach house. G.U.N. had provided it for the family. Shadow was given a desk job that he hated, but it was required for the family. He couldn't do life threatening missions while raising a child. Needless to say, Sonic and Shadow had put their exciting lives behind them. Light was worth it though. He wouldn't trade her for anything. Even exiting adventures fighting Robotnick.

Sonic entered the house quietly. It was dawn now and he wasn't sure who was asleep.

"Early morning walk?" A cool, deep voice asked.

Sonic turned around and smiled. Of course Shadow would be up. He was haunted by the same ghosts as Sonic. Turns out he thought Light and Sonic were going to die because of Shadow's odd DNA. No one was supposed to be able to produce offspring with Shadow, but Light is a true miracle.

Shadow was leaning against the door with his arms crossed, worry in his eyes. His habit of holding a passive expression had gradually eased over the years. He doesn't exactly wear his heart on his sleeve, but you can at least tell what he's feeling now.

Sonic crossed the room and snaked his arms around Shadow's neck, kissing him softly. Shadow kissed him back just as gently, but Sonic knew he still wanted an answer.

"I couldn't sleep," Sonic rested his head on Shadow's shoulder and sighed. After seventeen years, one would think the fear would leave, but as Light grew, it only seemed to grow with her, "I constantly worry about her."

Shadow nodded, "I know, but she has us and our friends who will never let anything happen to her."

"What's everyone whispering about?" Light asked as she walked in. She was a bit of a tom boy. She wore white sneakers and a black vest. She pulled the top three quills back but let the other four hand down from her head. Rouge tried to her her into make up, but she wouldn't have it. Amy forced her into a dress when she was four and she threw a fit that would only pass for a murder cry. She had a feisty personality Sonic guessed came from Shadow, but she knew how to have fun. She was the best of both.

Sonic pulled away from Shadow and smiled, "How did you sleep?"

She shrugged, "Pretty well I guess. I'm pretty pumped for today," Her face lit up with a smile. Silver and Amy had promised to come over that day. Light loved their visits, as well as Tails, Rouge and Knuckles.

Shadow chuckled, "Just promise not to get in another fight with Silver. I think he still has bruises from he last one."

She grinned mischievously, "I will make no such promise."

The small family laughed and gathered in the kitchen. None of them were fond of cooking, so they took turns with each meal. Breakfast was Light's job, lunch was Shadow's and Sonic took dinner. It wasn't a perfect arrangement, but it worked.

They chatted about random things while they ate the eggs Light had made. Sonic felt his tension of the previous night begin to fade as Light laughed at something Shadow said. Something about her seemed to calm everyone down. He knew she'd have many special abilities. She was a product of the Ultimate Life Form and Sonic. Was bringing happiness and peace one of them? She could already do some impressive things. For instance, she nearly fried Knuckles to a crisp when she discovered her power of lightning. She wasn't quite as fast as Sonic but she was close. She could illuminate herself like the brightest light bulb anyone has ever seen. Who knows what else she'll be able to do.

"Uncle Silver is in the house!" Silver called as he and Amy walked in. The gang took to walking in the door and making themselves at home with each other's houses. No one seemed to object or even care. They were all family anyway.

Amy gave Light a warm hug and a kiss on the forehead. Amy may have been deeply upset by Shadow and Sonic's love for each other at first, but she grew to love it. It wasn't until Silver proposed that she completely let it go though.

Light touched Amy's swollen belly, "You're getting close."

Amy sighed with exasperation, "I know!" She turned to Silver with mock accusation in her eyes, "You're baby has a habit of kicking me when it get's bored!"

Silver laughed and rubbed Amy's belly, "That's my boy."

Amy swatted his hand away, "I've told you many times! It's a girl!"

The couple bickered for a while before settling down. They all moved to the living room where it would be more comfortable. Light sat beside Amy, feeling for kicks. Silver suspended himself in the air as if in a hammock and Sonic and Shadow sat in the love seat.

"Oh, I think Knuckles and Rouge said they were going to stop by today. They can't stay long though, Rouge has hue plans for their wedding."

Everyone laughed and Shadow rolled his eyes. They all knew Rouge. She'll be over the top with the wedding, but it wasn't anyone's say but her and Kunckles's, who didn't seem to care. All he wanted was to be married to the bat. It was an odd couple, but no one objected to it.

Silver challenged Light to a duel and the younger hedgehog didn't dare object. They ran outside quickly, everyone else trailing after them.

Silver grabbed a piece of driftwood with his psychokinesis and held it ready. Light smirked and folded her arms with Sonic's trademark cocky, smile. Sonic felt bad for Silver. He wasn't aware of her newest ability, and Light knew that.

"Ready when you are Gramps," She mocked, waiting.

Silver laughed, "Oh yeah? Check this out!"

Before he could do much, Light spread her arms and her whole body shone with blinding white light.

Silver dropped the wood and shielded his eyes quickly, "No Fair!"

Light laughed, but didn't even dim her brightness down, "I can go further, but I don't think I will this time," She shut the light off and bowed, "I believe I win."

Silver grumbled and stalked back to the house. Everyone else was laughing. Shadow was chuckling, Sonic's face hurt, and Amy was holding herself with her arms. The moment was perfect.

Hopefully it will stay that way.

**What do you think? I know this is in Sonic's POV, but as you can see from the title it mainly focuses on Light and Shadow.**

**Please review, so this story doesn't discontinue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

"Hey dads! Tails wants me to visit him so I can see something! Can I go?" Light called through the house. Her dads were discussing something in the living room and she didn't want to go near enough to hear them. She didn't want to eavesdrop on them.

Sonic looked up and smiled, "Sure thing. Be careful though, and call if you'll be late."

"Will do!" She slipped her sneakers on and ran outside. She wasn't as fast as her Sonic, but she was faster than Shadow. She was running so fast, she didn't see the green person in front of her until she hit it.

"Ow! Hey! What's your deal?" An irritated voice asked. She had crashed into a green hedgehog with rings on the tips of his quills, causing them to dangle and swing more than normal. One of his ears had two small loops in it and he wore tattered clothes.

Light stood up and tried to help him up, but he refused, "Sorry, I didn't see you."

"I'll say, you were about as fast as the famous Sonic," He brushed himself off and glowered at her. Her temper kicked in.

"Yeah, that would be my dad! And what do you mean by _famous_?"

He raised an eyebrow with confusion then laughed, "You say Sonic's your dad yet you don't know everything he's done? He's only fought the psychotic Robotnick many times, saved the world from Black Doom with the Ultimate Life Form Shadow himself. How do you not know this?"

Light was shocked. Had her dads really done _all_ that? They seemed so boring now...

"Well, what's odd is that I hear Sonic and Shadow have been seen together a couple of times. Not exactly the behavior rivals should have," He looked thoughtful a minute, "You really didn't know all this?"

Light shook her head, almost angry that they never told her. They used to tell her bedtime stories about the heroic hedgehogs who fought the big bag scientists. Were those _their _stories? And were her dads really rivals at one time?

The other hedgehog extended his hand, "I'm Shock. I was named for my power, and I guess I have a shocking personality."

Light smiled and said, "I'm light, named for a few things," She refused to touch him though. She knew what he was going to do.

He raised an eyebrow again, "You gonna shake or not?"

She shrugged, "I'm good _shock_."

He stood there a moment, confused. She knew he understood when realization hit him. He laughed and withdrew his hand, "Touche. I guess. Although, I never really thought to shock people when shaking hands. I prefer to use my power only when needed."

"An admirable trait. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to meet my uncle," She waved goodbye and took off at full speed. She now had a _lot_ of questions for Tails.

"Oh hi Light. Just a moment, I'm almost done," Tails said when she arrived. He was in his workshop tightening the bolts on the Tornado. Light had gone up in that baby once, and it was amazing! She loved the feeling of the colder wind in her face and the exhilaration of being so high up. She was very young and asked tails if he's build her one. That was a long time ago and she was too young to need a plane.

"Okay," Tails flew down and placed the wrench in a box, "I want to show you something, but first, you have to closer your eyes."

Light closer her eyes, holding her questions for now. She heard strange noises, like the whole shop was transforming. Knowing Tails and his genius work, it probably was. After a few minutes, Tails opened a door and said, "Open them!"

Lightning opened her eyes and her jaw dropped. In front of her was a beautiful, lavender plane with a picture of her winking on the side below the window. On the other side, the word L_ightning_ was written in black cursive. It was amazing!

"It's beautiful Tails!" Lightning said in awe. She completely forgot what she was going to ask. He made a plane based off of her!

Tails grinned, "You really like it? Because it's yours!"

Light's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "It's _mine_? Are you serious?"

Tails nodded, "I know your birthday isn't for like seven months, but I couldn't wait to show it to you. There's only two conditions."

"Anything!"

Tails was suddenly serious, "You won't take it very far or take off for one," He seemed oddly tense as he said this. Light nodded, unsure if she should question his discomfort. After that, he smiled, "And let me fly with you the first time."

Light nodded eagerly and dashed for the plane. Tails flew above her and took the seat beside hers. It wasn't like his ordinary style. Instead of one seat and an area to stand, like the Tornado, it had two seats in the front and a storage area behind them. It was perfect! Light knew how the controls worked, having watched Tails fly and listened to his instructions for years. She started it up and headed off.

After flying for hours, Light landed the plane and felt amazing. Tails flew down and sighed.

"I never get tired of flying. It's my life!"

Light eagerly agreed. However, the exhilarated feeling slowly left, and her questions sprang up.

"Hey Uncle Tails."

He stopped what he was doing and looked up, "Yeah?"

She crossed her arms, the part of Shadow in her personality coming out, "Who are my dads? Some kid said their legendary rivals who defeated a wacky scientist many times and saved the world as well. What was he talking about?"

Tails's eyes widened and he went on guard, "Who said all of this?"

"A random kid I never met before. Looked like a poor kid who was living under a rock too."

Tails didn't say anything for a moment, and Light was wondering if he was looking for lie that would work. However, after a moment, he sighed, "I'll call your dads. I guess it's time you knew. You head home and I'll talk to them. By the time you get back they'll know you know this much."

Light was shocked. She was prepared to stand here all night until the fox spoke up. She may not know as much about Sonic as she thought, but she knew Tails was very loyal to him, "Thanks Tails," He nodded, looking almost sad. She kissed him on the cheek and ran for home. She slowed up a little, giving Tails time to talk to them for a bit. By the time she arrived, Sonic and Shadow looked very distressed and uncomfortable. She hardly cared. She deserved to know the truth.

"Why don't you sit down Light?" Sonic suggested uneasily. After Light sat, her dads took a seat as well. They didn't seem to know how to begin. Finally, Shadow spoke.

"Sonic and I used to be rivals. I wasn't born, like everyone else. I was created. To help someone, who I couldn't save," He looked sad as he said this, but he continued, "After that, I helped whoever I felt would give me revenge, which was the wrong side of things. I was working with the bad guys, so to speak, and Sonic was with the good guys."

"Eventually, I joined a secret agency called G.U.N. I worked with Rouge, who was once a gem thief. By then I worked on the same side as Sonic, but we were still rivals. Like competition."

Sonic jumped in, "There was an assignment that needed my help. There was this scientist named Dr. Erickson who kidnapped people and did strange experiments on them. It didn't exactly, work, I was taken and became one of his experiments."

This is not what Light had been expecting. Her dad was a creation? What does that make her? She waited patiently, eager for more.

Shadow continued, "I was sent to retrieve him, but I was too late. He was given the ability to carry a child. I found this out the hard way. Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Silver, Rouge, Tails the G.U.N. robot Omega and I went to a deserted island to protect you and Sonic, but the scientist was clever enough to get him back. That was a good and bad thing."

Light was confused, "How could that be a good thing?"

Shadow continued, "My genetic make up was for the girl I was supposed to cure only. There was something in my genes that was supposed to kill whoever I got pregnant and the child. The scientist found a way around that, removing you from Sonic before that could happen just before we rescued Sonic."

Light felt a shiver run down her spine, "And the scientist?"

Shadow's eyes hardened, "I took care of him."

There was something in the coldness of his voice and the mask of his face that told Light that he had killed him. her dad, who was so caring for her, had killed someone to save her.

She felt a tightness in her throat and flung her arms around her dads, 'You did so much just for me!"

Sonic seemed surprised, "Of course we did. We love you."

Light held on to her dads for a long time, feeling indebted to them in a way no one could ever feel towards someone. Most parents give someone life. Hers beat the odds and nearly lost themselves to give her life.

When she finally pulled back, she was fighting tears, "Why didn't you tell me? At _least_ that you're legends. I had to hear from some kid I ran into today."

Sonic sighed, "I loved that life, but it's not a life you raise a child in. And we didn't want to upset you."

Light thought about that a moment. One of her dads is a creation with strange genetic make up. He wasn't even born. What did that make her?

"If dad wasn't born, what am I?" She asked hesitantly.

Sonic's eyes hardened and Shadow placed a hand on her shoulder, "No different than _anyone else_ Light. You're a miracle! You will be more powerful and will live a long time. You are the child of The Ultimate Life Form, but you are still a teenage hedgehog girl. Do you understand?"

_The Ultimate life Form? _Light had heard of it before, but thought it was some super hero myth. She would have _never_ guessed he was her _dad_!

"_You're_ the Ultimate Life Form?" She asked with shock, "I- I- I need a minute to think," She rubbed her temples and groaned, "So many secrets!"

Sonic hugged her warmly, "We didn't want to keep so many from you, we were only trying to protect you Light. You are everything to us! That's why we named you Light. you brought just that to our lives, and we don't ever want to lose you!"

Light found that silly, "But I can take care of myself!"

They both shook their heads and Sonic said, "You shouldn't have to. We're your parents Light. That life is behind us!"

For some reason, Light felt angry about this. She folded her arms and looked away, "I'm as powerful as either of you! All I need is some training."

"Which will not happen!" Shadow said at once with a stern face. Sonic placed a hand on Shadows, trying to calm him down. Light stood up quickly, her fists clenched.

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions! You don't need to baby me anymore! I can take care of myself!" With that, she turned on her heel and stalked away, tossing her quills over her shoulder.

_I'll show them!_ She vowed, _Just wait and see!_

**It wasn't easy, trying to sum Sonic and Shadow's relationship up like that, but I think I did it pretty well. The next chapter should have more excitement, just make sure to review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

Light sat in her room, looking outside her window. She didn't know what she felt. She had decided on offended after looking through hurt, annoyed, angry, confused and shocked. However, it was probably a little bit of all of them. She understood why her dads were protective, being heroes and a traitor can probably lead to a lot of enemies. However, she was strong like them. She had proven many times that she was stronger than Uncle Silver, and he was no doubt involved in all of this as well.

Everyone, Amy, Silver, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge were all involved in keeping Light in the dark. However, that is something that is impossible. Light finds its way despite the darkness. And she was determined to prove this to her dads!

Looking out the window again, Light thought of Shock. She's going to need practice and maybe some training. She knows no one in her family/ guards will teach her. Its seems Shadow was once someone to be feared and they all remember it. Shock may not be an expert, but he did say he's used his abilities before, and he only does so when it's needed. Light snorted, like she'll ever see _him_ again. Maybe if she runs around as fast as she can all over the place she'll run into him again. That ought to work, she mused.

Light sat for a while longer, thinking about her powers. She always seemed to feel so strong and restless. Maybe she _needs_ to train. To at least get this energy out. She looked over the hill nearby, maybe there's a place she can train with no one around. It would have to be either far away, underground, or during a lightning storm. The thought didn't help her mood. She can't leave, this is her home, and lightning was very rare around here. She could ask Knuckles to dig her some underground area, if he wasn't getting married soon. Even if he wasn't it would raise suspicion anyway. It was all just pointless. She's kept under tight surveillance.

Light heard quiet voices nearby and pressed her ears against the wall. She had inherited Shadow's super hearing and sight, so it wasn't much of a problem to make out the words. Luckily, she never told her dads she had this ability.

"An old _friend_ of our is causing trouble again," Tails said with a sour voice. This wasn't like him. Light frowned,

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked with worry.

"It's Eggman. He's been sighted nearby, apparently he's looking for something around here. Something powerful. Sonic, Shadow, he might be looking for Light!"

_Who's Eggman?_ Light thought, _And why's he looking for me?_ She listening more intently, desperate for more.

"How would Dr. Robotnick know about Light?" Shadow asked with a sharp edge to his voice.

_Ohhhhh_ Light understood now. She had heard stories about Dr. Robotnick. She never knew they had a nick name for him. Why would they call him Eggman though?

There was silence for a while, until Shadow spoke up, "She'll need to be prepared for the worst. She has my power and your speed. She's stronger than both of us. She was right about that. However, I won't take chances. I will take her somewhere to train. You take on Robotnick, having more experience fighting him."

Light wasn't sure if she should be excited, afraid, or confused. She had never heard her dad speak that way. It was the voice and tone of a leader. He was taking charge. Was this the Shadow he was before she was born?

"Well, look who's back? The Ultimate Life Form is once again a G.U.N. Agent," Sonic teased.

Light's door opened and she spun around. It was Tails, who looked oddly twitchy. What happened to the excitement and adventure of fighting Robotnick? Now everyone's worried. Is it all because of her?

"Hey Light," Tails tried, and failed to look at ease, "Why don't you come out to the living room? Your dads need to talk to you."

Light followed Tails out of the room quickly, pretending to be confused. She plastered an innocent mask to her face as she stood in front of her dads. They seemed to be different people now. Sonic was standing with a cocky smile and a hand on his hip. Shadow stood with his arms crossed, an all business look on his face. Was this her parents before?

Shadow saw Light and his face relaxed a little. He even smiled. Sonic gave her a thumbs up and a wink, "Ready for some adventure?"

This was unreal. Her dad, who had nightmares and held onto Shadow like he was his life raft, who was almost fragile, is excited for fighting and asking is she's ready for adventure.

Her other dad, always the loving one, who would rock her to sleep and tell her bedtime stories as a kid, was a serious professional agent all of the sudden. It was too much for her to comprehend. She side glanced Tails, waiting for him to change as well. However, he didn't seem to. Maybe he never did.

"Silver, Knuckles and Rouge are on their way," Tails said to Shadow and Sonic. They nodded, "I feel bad for Knuckles and Rouge. They had to call off the wedding."

"They'll understand. I'm sure they're both itching for some action too," Sonic laughed. Light was about ready to feint.

The door opened and the topic of discussion burst in. Knuckles was punching the air, his face all serious. Rouge was wearing some odd outfit Light had never seen. There was a heart on her chest over the black, tight one piece, white boots and long gloves. She was used to the bat wearing denim shorts and tube tops. Silver had a slight frown on his face, something Light had never seen before. Maybe she_ didn't_ want to see the way they were before she came around.

"Is Amy somewhere safe?" Rouge asked Silver, holding a hand on her hip.

Silver nodded, "Yeah, I made sure of that. So what's the crazy doctor up to this time?"

Sonic's smile faded, "He wants an enormous amount of power. He once tried to experiment on Shadow, drawing his power from him to power this strange weapon that would allow him to take over the world, but Shadow wasn't strong enough. He's been looking for a different source ever since. This wouldn't be a problem, but he found it," Sonic looked directly at Light, "Light has more power in her than Shadow and her power is growing. He knows this."

Uneasiness spread throughout the room. Light stepped up, "I know I have a lot of abilities, but I'm not more powerful than Dad. That's just crazy!"

Shadow shook his head, "You _are,_ Light. You just haven't drawn on these powers yet. That's why I'm going to train you."

Light nodded, feeling a little numb. She didn't think her little fit would bring these kind of results. She was just an ordinary hedgehog before with a great family. Now she's going to train with her superhero dad, which wasn't going to be near as fun and appealing as it sounded. Man karma's a jerk.

_BOOM!_

A loud explosion sounded, and the shock threw Light to the ground. Everyone tensed up and assumed battle stances immediately. Light's heart pounded as she lay there. What was going on?

A maniac laugh was heard over the sound of falling rubble that was the rest of the house, "Well! I found you hedgehogs! Unfortunately, I'm not in the mood to play with you Sonic! I'm here for the purple one there!" A large, fat man with a long, orange mustache, blue shades and a shiny, bald head appeared. He was sitting in a large floating machine, causing Light to wonder if he could walk. He was pointing right at her!

Sonic stood in front of Light, his form menacing, "Over my dead body Eggman!"

Robotnick shrugged, "As you wish. Attack him!"

A small force of robots charged the small group of friends on his command. Light yelped as she was snatched up by one of them, but Shadow shot it with a chaos spear, damaging its wires and battery. Rouge grabbed her arm and dragged her our of the house quickly.

"We don't have time for the plan! GO! NOW!" She shoved Light away and flew back to the fight quickly. Light trembled uncontrollably. She never wanted this. Is this what her families' lives were like before? No wonder they wanted her out of it!

She knew Rouge told her to run, but she couldn't. She only watched as bits of robot flew everywhere. Silver picked one up and slammed it onto another with his psychokinesis. Rouge tossed a bomb at one and flew away. The explosion knocked another away. They were winning. Light felt like cheering.

"Well, while you'e occupied, I'll just claim my prize!" Robotnick chuckled as he moved his machine towards Light. She froze. All the times she'd dueled Silver, she didn't know what to do now! At least she knew Silver wouldn't hurt her.

"_Chaaaaaaoooooooaaas... BLAST!"_

A red bubble expanded from Shadow and shot out, knocking the Dr. out of his machine and into the ocean. Light's head snapped towards her dad, who was fuming. His hand clenched around a purple gem. What was _that_?

"Dad?" She asked in a frightened, squeaking voice. She'd never seen him like this. He almost frightened her more than Eggman.

Light was suddenly knocked off her feet and scooped up. Sonic had taken her and was now speeding away from the wreckage. Light felt tears streaming down her face. What was happening? She watched her home fade away into the distance until all she could see was smoke.

After Sonic felt it was a safe enough distance, he set Light down gently and handed her a yellow gem, "Whatever you do, wherever you go, do _not_ lose this! It can give you great power and Tails can track you."

Light nodded, trying to look brave, but she was falling apart. _Everything_ was falling apart.

Sonic lifted her chin and kissed her forehead, "Smile. And whatever happens, we all love you!"

Before Light could even respond, her dad was speeding away towards the fight.

She was alone.

Staring at the mysterious gem, Light felt like her life had turned upside down. She was on her own for who knows how long. She had heard many stories about the legendary hero who took joy in fighting the Dr. Robotnick, but she could tell her dad found no joy in it at all. At least not now.

Light sat down with a thud. She was covered in debris from the many explosions. Her sneakers went from white to gray and her vest was covered in the fine powder. What will she do now? She can't go home, or to any one of her families' homes. That would be too obvious. She was stuck.

"Weeeeell. Someone looks like they've had a rough day," A familiar voice said.

Light jumped up, on edge. She assumed a stance like her dad before, but it was only Shock. She exhaled and looked away, knowing her tears had left obvious streaks on her filthy face. She didn't want to face reality yet. It was too much for her.

"I saw the explosion. Were you nearby?"

She mumbled, kicking a rock, "I was in it. So was my family."

Shock stood beside her, his face as shocked as his name, "Are they okay?"

Light shrugged, "They've fought Eggman before. I'm sure their alright."

Shock's crystal- blue eyes widened, "_E_ggman_?_ No way!" He looked at the smoke rising and whistled, "I saw who dropped you off. I guess your dad really is Sonic. I'm sorry I laughed at you," He shuffled his feet, his quills dangling from the weight of the rings on them, "Look, I know I don't know you, but I know you need help. I've got an underground place you can stay at... if you want."

Light looked up, surprised, "What? Are you serious?"

He offered a half smile, "Sonic's been my idol forever! It'd be like an honor!"

Light would have smiled or even laughed under any other circumstances. However, as she was, she only nodded, "Thank you."

Shock shrugged, "And if you want, we can duel or something. I'm sure you've had a lot of training, but I'm not a bad teacher."

"Actually, I haven't had any," She shook her head, "And I'd appreciate it if you could help me," She said quickly, not wanting to miss the opportunity. This wasn't for excitement anymore. She wanted To help her family. She wanted to fight!

"Well then, I guess I have a new pupil," Shock teased as he walked with her. Light couldn't wait to give that Robotnick a piece of her mind!

**Well, one of the guest reviews was correct! Ten brownie points to you. No I didn't take the idea, that was my plan all along.**

**Thank you for your support, and I hope you all continue, you lovely readers :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

"Welcome to paradise!" Shock announced as he waved his arm around. Light thought it wasn't much of anything let alone paradise, but it was far better than nothing. They had opened a hidden door that led through a tunnel. At the end of the tunnel, it opened up into a large room. In the center was a splintered, worn down table with two chairs that matched it. Along the walls were wires that hooked up electric were a couple of crates on the far right and three cots on the left. Light wondered at the three cots, but figured she'd find out soon enough.

"It's great. Thanks for letting me crash here for a while," She smiled, truly grateful to him. She just couldn't wait to begin training with him.

"I know it's not much, you're probably used to some great place, but, you know. I figured it's better than the streets," Shock shrugged.

Light offered a smile, "Thanks. So, when can we begin training?"

Shock smirked and walked toward the far wall. He pounded on it thrice and it slid open. Light was impressed. He had a fancy security system down here. It made her wonder if she was hanging with a criminal, but she couldn't afford to worry about that now. She followed him into the other tunnel, noting the lights in here were much more dim. It was much colder in here, which confused her. They weren't any lower than in the other room.

After a walking a few yards, they came to a smaller opening with nothing in it. Shock stood in the center and spread his arms wide, "This is the dueling room. It's not very big and pretty frickin' cold, but it works. I'm sure you'll warm up after I'm done with you," Shock grinned. He stepped back with one foot, leaning his weight on that foot and His body was suddenly sparking all over!

"Wow!" Light said as she walked closer, "I'm impressed. Although, I _would_ prefer a little more light. Oh! Just a moment," She placed a hand on her hips and felt the familiar power spread throughout her and outside of her. The whole room was now _very_ bright. Shock shielded his eyes quickly.

"Woah! I mean, that's probably the best self defense power ever! It doesn't hurt anyone but you can get away! Umm, Light? an you dim it down a bit?"

Light laughed and released her power. The room looked much darker now that their eyes had adjusted to the brightness. Light took a couple steps closer to Shock and crossed her arms, "That's not all I can do either, so don't be getting any ideas of not being able to train me. In fact, I think you're probably the most capable for me."

Shock had been rubbing his eyes, but he stopped when she said this, "Oh yeah? And why's that?"

Light smirked, "You might want to take a step back."

Shock backed up a little, not taking any chances. Light folded her arms, feeling another, warmer power build up. She knew she needed a technique to perform this much better, but that's where Shock comes in. She took a step back and opened her arms quickly.

The room lit up again, but this time, it was as if a lightning storm had suddenly appeared. It came in a flash, but only lasted a moment before it disappeared. Shock's eyes were like saucers as the flashing lights danced on his crystal- blue eyes. Light found the image beautiful.

_Wait. What?_

Light shook her head as if to clear it, "So, what do you think?"

Shock didn't speak for a long moment, then he suddenly jumped, "That was amazing! This is your power at its lowest! With training, technique, and practice you can become _so_ much cooler than Sonic! Or even his rival Shadow!"

For some reason, even though she knew he didn't know about her dads' relationship, this statement angered Light, "They aren't rivals. They are very close."

Shock waved it off, "Not the point. The point is, you can help us!"

Light held her hands up, "Wait, wait wait wait _wait_. First, who's 'us' and second, what am I helping you with!"

"Dude, who is that?"

Light spun around, ready to fry the intruder to a crisp. In front of her, was a blue bird with a wide, friendly grin, and a not so friendly fox.

Shock walked in front of Light and introduced them, "The 'us' is us," He gestured to the three of them, "This is Twig," He pointed to the bird, who bowed, "He's out little genius."

"Hacking, calculating and building," Twig puffed up proudly. He had a somewhat squeaky voice that would take some getting used to.

The fox rolled her eyes.

Shock continued, "Whatever man. This is Rachael. She's our spy."

Rachael didn't even blink. She only leaned against the wall with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. Her long hair hung nearly to her waist and her bangs curled around her right ear. Her body was long and slender. She wore a black, leather jacket and black boots, which added to her distrusting look.

"And to answer the second question, we have the same goal as you. Robotnick destroyed our families and nook us hostage. We busted out a long time ago, and we're trying to help the rest of them. He's trying to make some sort of weapon by taking the power from us and using against the world. I see now why he wants you, and he's had a beef with your dad for a long time. You could help us a lot!"

Twig looked confused, "Who's her dad?"

Shock grinned and looked as Light, "Go on! Tell 'em!"

Light crossed her arms, matching Rachael, "I have two. The one you know of, Sonic, was experimented on as well. He was given the ability to carry his child."

Everyone, even Rachael, looked at he with Shock.

"So he's more of the mom. My dad, is the last person _you'd_ expect. Considering you keep thinking them rivals."

Shock looked like he was ready to feint, "You mean... You're parents... are Sonic and _Shadow_? The greatest hero of all time and the _Ultimate Life Form?"_

Light nodded.

Rachael stepped forward and glared into Light's eyes, "How do we know you're not lying?"

Light rolled her eyes, deciding she didn't like Rachael, "Why else would Robotnick need me so badly? I don't know how to prove it to you. But today, I just saw my house get bombed, my family attached by robots and some bald man with a stupid mustache attack me. I don't know if or when I'll get home again, or even if my family's still alive!" By now, her arms were at her sides, her fists clenched, "Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

Rachael smiled, something about it reminded Light of Rouge, which almost saddened her, "One more thing. How close are you to your dad's friend Knuckles?"

Twig and Shock laughed nervously. Light relaxed and smiled as Rachael patted her shoulder.

"Sorry, doll, can't be to careful around here."

Light nodded in understanding/ She suddenly felt very tired, "Tails is like my uncle in a way, and so is Silver and Knuckles."

Rachael led Light out of the room towards the main area, her bushy tail swinging gracefully. Even the way she walked reminded Light of Rouge. It was odd. They all sat in the main room on the cots, talking about Light's family. Every one of them seemed interested in everyone in her family. She learned a lot about them.

"You mean, you never knew Knuckles was a guardian of _the_ Master Emerald?" Twig asked in surprise.

Light shook her head, "They never mentioned their previous lives. It was all a big secret to me. It wasn't until I met Shock that I found out who my dads were. You wouldn't believe this, but Shadow's a real softie. He was the most over protective and caring. Sonic was more... emotional I guess. I saw how they used to be today, and it was scary."

"What do you mean?" Shock asked quietly. Every one of them was completely engrossed in her story.

"Like, I saw Dad... Shadow's bitter side. I now have no doubts he was once a secret agent, and an enemy. Sonic was real... cocky."

Rachael nodded, "He was famous for it. He had this signature thumbs up and wink move everyone loved so much. I preferred Knuckles. He seemed to keep his cool better."

"Well I love Tails! We're so much alike!" Twig threw in quickly. Rachael rolled her eyes again, this time with a smile.

Light shook her head, laughing, "Actually, you may be smart like him, but your personality isn't the same at all."

Shock jumped in, "What about Silver? I always thought it was so cool how he came from the future and all!"

Light froze when he said this, "What?"

Shock smacked himself in the head, "Sorry, I keep forgetting you don't know this stuff. Maybe we can get you some old reports to read or something."

Rachael hopped up, "Well, I used to think Sonic still had feelings for Princess Elise. They weren't supposed to remember their encounter because they changed the past, but something happened. Silver stayed here and still lost his old girlfriend, everyone remembers what happened, but Iblis is gone. Not that it matters. Well, it's late. Why don't you bunk with me tonight Light? We can get you a cot in the morning."

Light nodded reluctantly. She was learning so much about her family that she didn't want to stop. However, she knew she'd probably have a long day tomorrow, and needed the sleep.

Everyone said their good nights and soon drifted to sleep. It took Light a lot longer, but her dreams overtook her eventually.

**What do you think? The next chapter might be a bit surprising, depending on what I decided to do. I'm juggling ideas at the moment. If you have any ideas or suggestions, do feel free to give them out. :0 you can PM me, but I would prefer reviews.**

**Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

"_Damn it!_" Shadow cursed the heavens, slamming his fists into the ground, "How could we let this happen?"

Sonic stood off the the side as his husband threw an anger fit. It seems his famous knack for keeping his cool no matter what has left. Sonic knew Shadow had grown accustomed to showing his emotions over the years, but he didn't think Shadow had changed this much, "You didn't even act like this when I died."

Shadow kicked a rock so hard it flew the distance of three football fields, "That was a different lifetime," His voice had returned to normal, but Sonic could still see the flames in his eyes. The team had separated after the battle with Eggman. Rouge had followed the egg head to see what she could find out. Tails headed for his base to track Light and Silver went to check on Amy. That's where things went downhill. Tails contacted Sonic with the communicators they all wore. It seems Robotnick's smarter than he used to be, and a million timed more determined. He had thought to bomb Tails's base before hunting for Light. Even worse, he can track the chaos emeralds.

Sonic wrapped his arms around Shadow from behind, "She's smart, tough, powerful and knows what Eggman looks like. She'll be okay. All we can do, is try to stop this as quickly as possible."

Shadow sighed and leaned against Sonic. There was a dullness in his eyes Sonic had never seen before, "We can't lose her," He whispered, "I nearly lost you both once. I can't do it for real. I know what it's like to lose someone important. That was just a friendship. A responsibility. This is my daughter!"

Sonic moved around Shadow so he could face him, "You won't. _We_ won't. We'll protect her Shadow. We've got everyone who cares about her on it and no one's going to rest until she's safe, "Sonic placed his hand on Shadow's face, looking deep into his ruby eyes, "She'll be okay."

Shadow didn't seem to react at first, but his eyes slowly melted and he wrapped his arms around sonic tightly, holding on for dear life.

"Shadow! Shadow come in!" Rouge's urgent voice sounded in the communicator.

Shadow pulled back instantly, "What did you find out?"

"That this is much bigger than we thought! Knuckles is heading your way with the little details but in summary, Robotnick's using the DNA from Light with the power of the chaos emeralds! That means he'll be looking for her shortly. But here's where it gets really interesting. He not only needs her DNA because it has you and Sonic's in it, but the combination has proven to kick start some sort of disease in everyone else."

This was no surprise to either of them. After all, it was a miracle Sonic survived the pregnancy, "What else Rouge?" Sonic urged.

"This is where this plan is being put into action. Eggman's using this disease on the Queen of Soleanna. Sonic, he's using it on Elise!"

Sonic felt as if the weight of the universe had crashed down on him. Not only was Robotnick tracking his daughter, he was trying to take over Soleanna by killing Elise! He looked at Shadow with horrified shock. Shadow looked pissed. There was simply no other word for it. They had to stop this now!

"Another thing Sonic. Do you remember the little adventure Solaris caused?"

"Yes."

"That's what I thought. The thing is, we all shouldn't. After blowing out the flame, Elise destroyed Solaris's existence. Therefor, none of us should remember this, because it never happened! If this is true, how come we all remember it?"

Sonic was frozen in shock. He knew he could remember all of it, but he never thought everyone could, "Are you saying Solaris was never banished?"

"Oh he was banished alright, Blaze made sure of that. Just not in this time. Something must have happened in the dimensions, causing some sort of problem. Because not only do we remember it, but Silver's still here. That may not have anything to do with this situation, but I know it'll cause us trouble in the future once Robotnick realizes it."

Shadow glanced at Sonic, a hint of worry in his eyes. Sonic looked back at Shadow's communicator, "Thanks Rouge. Let us know if you find anything else."

"Sure thing Hun. I'll keep an eye out in the meantime."

The communicator shut off and Sonic's fists clenched, "I think you should find Light. This is much more serious than we thought. I need to get Elise. If we remember, she must too. The reason I should go is because she knows and trusts me."

Shadow nodded, "I understand. But I don't think anyone should look for Light. Robotnick might have spies watching us. We could lead him right to her."

Sonic considered this a moment, "What should you do then?"

Shadow crossed his arms, "I'm going to check in with everyone else. I'll see what I can do after that. I might be able to use some of G.U.N.'s resources."

Sonic nodded. After a moment, he realized that he would have to split from Shadow. he was already away from Light. Now the whole family was separate. He roughly grabbed Shadow by the arm and kissed him roughly, "Stay safe Shadow. Make sure we all return to normal. The whole family."

Shadow wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly, "I will! We'll be a full family again. Just you wait!"

**Not my longest chapter, but I don't want to switch POVs like last time. Not when the scenes are this large. Please review so this story isn't left unfinished!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

Light inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly, feeling her energy flow through her. She was in the training area with Shock and they were about to begin their first session.

"Okay," Shock brought his hands together, "Before we can begin dueling, we need to work on control. I'm not saying you're not good at controlling your power, there are just higher levels of more control in what your doing. For instance, I used to only be able to shock people when they touched my hands. Now it's my whole body. Another thing, which is harder, is focusing on one spot for long periods of time. I still have difficulty doing it."

Light nodded. She hadn't tried doing wither of those before. She never needed to become stronger or more focused dueling Silver. Although, she's sure she wasn't really dueling him now that she knows what her uncle is capable of, "What should I try first?"

Shock took Light's hands and held them up, "Try focusing your light bulb abilities on only your hands. If that's too difficult, try a larger area. The thing about beginning, is that you want to focus on the area you're trying to use, when that's not going to work. Kind of focus on pulling on everywhere else, while using your powers."

He stepped back and shielded his eyes in preparation. Light allowed her power to extend from her, brightening the room. She wasn't sure what to do at this point. She held her arms up and remembered what Shock said. Her first instinct was to focus on spreading the light in her arms, but tried to pull it in everywhere else. It wasn't near as easy as Shock made it sound. She was sort of focusing on two things at once. Her eyebrows pulled together in concentration, her arms tightening.

She felt hands on her shoulders and she tensed even more.

"Relax," Shock breathed in her ear. Light looked at him in surprise. His eyes were closed against the blinding light, but his hands remained on her shoulders in support, "You're thinking of it like it's a physical thing. Your powers are controlled completely with your mind."

Light thought about that and closed her eyes as well. She imagined her body with her mind's eyes as an infrared object with her shape. She imagined the power was a green glow around her and she focused on pulling the areas into the red image, except for her arms. She could swear she felt the power around her dimming, and wondered if she was even lit up at all.

"Open your eyes Light," Shock whispered. Light opened her eyes and looked down. She broke into a huge grin and jumped up with excitement.

She wasn't illuminating her arms, just her hands.

However, the moment she stopped focusing, the light came out again. Shock closed his eyes, chuckling, "That was easy. It took me months to get that right!"

Light let her powers go and hugged Shock tightly. The green hedgehog shouted in surprise, but hugged her back hesitantly. Light pulled back enough to kiss him lightly on the cheek, "You didn't have an awesome teacher!"

Shock's crystal eyes were wide open and someone could have bowled into his mouth. Light laughed and turned around, trying her power again. Because her eyes were closed, she didn't see Shock smile slightly and touch his cheek.

They practiced on that move for a couple hours. After that, Shock declared her a master of it. Light was sure he just wanted to be able to keep his eyes open.

"Okay, so. Is your lightning power limited to your hands, or..." He rolled his hand, waiting for her to answer.

Light nodded, "I've only ever been able to use my hands, but I haven't exactly needed to expand it."

Shock thought a moment, "Okay, once again, this is in your mind so whatever you've been doing, stick to that. The thing with electric powers is they are mostly triggered by some sort of emotion. Anger, jealousy, love, something like that."

Light raised an eyebrow, "My dad can so some super cool explosion that expands pretty far and you guys say he used to have no emotion."

"I said he _showed_ none. Not that he didn't have any. Besides, Shadow can't do that without a chaos emerald."

"Wait!" Light interrupted, "A what?"

Shock looked like he wanted to smack his own forehead, "It's a magical gem that has strange properties and awesome power. Hedgehogs have used them to expand their powers for centuries. They give you the ability to travel in time, slow time and emit a huge blast of energy. Time control is called chaos control and the blast is chaos blast. You got it now?"

Light nodded eagerly, "That's amazing!"

Shock laughed, "Yeah, that's why Robotnick's been after them for so long. Now, let's work on that lightning."

"Sorry to interrupt your playtime, but Twig's found something," Rachael burst in. Light and Shock followed her to the main room where Twig was. He sat on one of the chairs with a laptop on he table, typing away quickly.

"What's up T?" Shock asked as he pulled up a chair beside him.

Twig looked up from his screen for a moment, "There's a pair of twins locked up in a van headed this way. We need to stop the van. They have some useful abilities that could help us."

Light looked at the screen over Twig's shoulder. It showed two profiles and a map with a route.

"Squirrels huh? Husk and Buck. Sound like real powerful heros."

Rachael rolled her eyes, "Powerful and heroic or not. We need numbers and Robotnick can't just go around plucking creatures from the street. Try to take this seriously rookie."

Light chuckled, "I'm just trying to keep the mood light. I'm glad you guys are trying to help. In fact, I want to join. It would kinda be like helping my dads."

Rachael frowned, "I don't think so, you've only begin training..."

Shock wrapped an arm around Light, which took the hedgehog by surprise, "Oh don't worry, she's _way_ advanced. She can already focus her power to her hands."

Rachael still looked hesitant, but Twig jumped in, "C'mon Rache. We could use the extra set of hands."

Outnumbered, Rachael threw her hands up in exasperation, "Fine! But if things go wrong, it's you're fault!" She pointed at Light and trudged out of the cave.

Twig waved it off, "It's her past talking. Don't worry about it," He then returned to pounding away at his keyboard.

Light waited for Shock to remove his arm, but he didn't. Oddly enough, it didn't upset her. It didn't even annoy her.

..._I'm in trouble._

"Okay guys. Get your game faces on. They'll be here in twenty minutes."

* * *

Light and Rachael were crouched in the rubble. Rachael was fairly focused on the task ahead, although Light was sure Rachael was just annoyed she was tagging along. They were supposed to jump out and distract the mechs as they drove up while Twig and Shock get the twins out. The plan was simple enough. Now Light just has to not screw it up like Rachael expects.

"Get ready!" Rachael warned as her muscles coiled. Light placed one foot in front of her, ready to spring into action. The lights grew closer and soon the van was only a couple feet away.

"Now!" The girls jumped out of their hiding places, Light at nearly Sonic's speed. As the van came near, Light turned on the lights, blinding everything around her. She spread her arms out as if that would help, which it probably didn't.

"Rache! I've got this! Go help the others!" She shouted at the fox. Light charged her hands as the two mechs exited the van. She waited, feeling instincts she had inherited from her dads. She'd never felt them before, but she knew what they were. It was as if she was waiting for the perfect moment to strike, and she'd know when that was.

The mechs came closer, their arms outstretched. Light could hear their gears turning, the small hum of their engines. Now it was time to destroy them!

"Who wants smoked droid?" She asked as she released her strongest bolt at the drones. She could hear their circuits frying, but didn't take a moment to marvel at her work. She dashed to the back to help the others.

And boy did they need it.

There were two metal boxes bolted the the back with small air holes that Light guessed held the twins. Shock was pinned down with a board, blocking his electric power from the drone holding him down. Rachael was holding off another drone who was about to pluck the feathers out of Twig.

Light grabbed hold of the drone that had them, distracting him, "stand clear! I'm frying this hunk of junk!"

She let her lightning run through the bucket of bolts. It fried and dropped quickly. Light turned for the boxes, certain the others had the last drone. It was a metal holding box with an electrical lock. She would have to somehow ruin it without making fried squirrel. She placed a single finger and took a deep breath, clearing her mind of everything else. She imagined an infrared hand, and held back the power from everywhere but that single finger. She heard the hiss of an electrical complication and the click of the box opening.

A male squirrel with lean muscle and a long, bushy tail stepped out, His black eyes swept the area quickly, noting the chunks of metal that were once the mechs, "Is this a rescue?"

Light nodded, "Yeah, you and your sister are safe now, "She placed a hand on his shoulder in reassurance as Shock opened the other door.

Light's rescue went to his sister immediately, "Husk! Are you okay?"

She hugged him back, her slender arms held on for dear life, "I don't know Buck! I was sure they had us!"

"Come on guys! Let's go back to the hide out and explain things there," Twig suggested, "I mean, I'm glad you're safe and all but we need to get away from the wreckage before Robotnick looks into it.

The rest of them nodded and headed for the tunnels quickly.

It took a while to explain the situation to the squirrels, but they understood. They even wanted to help. It seems Eggman wanted Buck for his super strength and Husk for her invisibility. Light was just jealous of her looks. She had chocolate brown eyes that seemed to sparkle. A long, blonde pony tail that swept back along her silky back and a slender waist. Light hoped she was just as pretty.

Shock seemed to be unable to keep his eyes off of her, which seemed to bother Light for some reason. She brushed it off as irritation at the boy's hormones.

They had very soft accents, but Light couldn't place where they were from. It didn't matter now though. They all needed rest. The rescue had taken a lot out of them and Light had training with Shock tomorrow. She curled up on the cot Rachael had scrounged for her. Rachael lie next to her, explaining that the twins needed her cot for tonight. Light didn't really care.

"Listen, sorry about earlier. I'm always antsy before something exciting. It's nothing personal," She said before turning over. Light shrugged and closed her eyes. She hoped her dads were okay, and wondered what they were doing. A pang of sorrow ran through her. How she wanted to curl up to Shadow, or pick on Sonic. Hopefully this will all end well and she will be able to do it again.

**Sooo What did you think? I believe I sense some jealousy in here ;) Please review and let me know what you think, want to see, or just anything else you want to mention :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This would have been up sooner, but the internet wasn't cooperating and I lost everything I typed up so I had to rewrite it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

Sonic's knees were wobbling and his hand shook. Soleanna Palace was just ahead. Sonic hadn't even been _in_ Soleanna since the festival after Elise blew out the flame. To see her again after eighteen years... She was fifteen the last time they encountered, with no contact. What if Elise didn't remember him? What if she blamed him for the trials she had to face? What if she hated him for his absence?

Sonic didn't even know what he'd say. Even if she did remember him she would remember the cocky, confident hero. He was now an over emotional wreck at best. Something about the uterus implant that changed his hormones, giving him more feminine emotions even after it had been removed. It was a curse, but it might have filled a small part of the void of Light not having a real mother.

The thought of Light almost instantly gave Sonic the strength to move forward. He can't be a coward now. His daughter's life depends on him protecting Elise. A small case of nerves can't stop him.

Sonic met a guard at the palace door. He was a tall, older man with a white, handle-bar mustache. He saw Sonic and bowed low, "Sonic! It is a honor to meet you! Queen Elise is on the top balcony enjoying the view. Please come in!"

He stepped aside and Sonic passed with a friendly nod. Now all that separated him from Elise was a few flights of stairs. A colony of bats erupted in his stomach. A million thoughts ran through his head. How different will she be? How much has she changed? Is she still the girl he once loved?

These thoughts had haunted Sonic for a long time. Now all that kept him from his answer was ten steps.

Seven more steps.

Five more steps.

Three more.

Two.

Sonic forced himself to step up onto the balcony, and his heart stopped. In front of him, was a tall woman with long, layered, red hair that fell to her waist. She wore a silver, ballroom style dress that brushed the floor with sunset orange sleeves that draped at her wrist. Sonic knew she was still beautiful even from behind. As she turned around, his heart kicked into hyper speed. It didn't look like she'd aged past twenty, and the glitter in her silver eyes was still there. She had grown into quite the young woman.

Sonic braced himself for her to look at him confused, order him to leave, or a least ask who he is. Instead, she covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes watering.

"Sonic?" Her voice was older, but it was still soft.

Sonic forced an almost sad smile, "Yeah, it's me."

She gathered her skirt and ran to him, dropping to her knees and wrapping her arms around him in a vice grip hug, "I thought it was a dream!"

Sonic hugged her back tightly, "No it wasn't."

They held on to each other for a long time before Elise stood up and smoothed her dress. After regaining her composure, she said, "Why don't you follow me to the sitting room? We can catch up there."

Sonic nodded in agreement, unsure if he was ready to tell her about his life. However, he needed to. She deserved to know why he never came back. They sat in a grand room full of intricately carved furniture with the finest silk cloth. Elise sat beside him and smiled, "So, what's life been like in the last eighteen years?"

Sonic scratched his head, "I don't know where to start..."

Her smile widened, and Sonic noted the crow's feet at the corners of her eyes, "What did you do after I blew out the flame?"

That part was easy. For a year after that, Sonic's life was the same it had been before. However, when he got to the part where he was captured, he held his gaze away, hesitating at the parts that told Elise he had a child." At the end, he forced himself to look up at her, expecting disgust and anger. However, there were tears streaming down her face. She hugged him again, tighter than before, "You're so brave!"

Sonic was shocked, but welcomed the hug gratefully. After the hug was over, Elise wiped at her eyes and took Sonic's hands, "Shadow's very lucky. I only met him once, but I didn't really pay attention to him. I was worried you were dead," She laughed without humor, "I know this is all bizarre and wild, but I am here for you Sonic."

Sonic smiled and thanked her, "I just wish I didn't have such ridiculous emotions. They are pretty much a curse."

Elise shrugged, "I don't know about that, I mean, it's a motherly thing. It can be very helpful. In fact, Edwin? Can you call Esmeralda in please?"

Sonic turned around as a small voice said, "Yes mother?"

His eyes widened greatly and his jaw nearly dropped. He was looking at a Black haired, brown eyed version of Elise just as he knew her before. She even had that same glint in Elise's eyes. Sonic was staring right at Elise's daughter!

**This chapter was shorter, mostly to fill in. However it is still pretty important. Please review and give suggestions. I'm not sure who's point of view to put the next one in so let me know what you think and or want to see :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

The alley was quiet and deserted, which was perfect. The darkness of night shrouded Shadow perfectly as he leaned against an old dumpster with his arms crossed. Knuckles should be coming anytime now. They agreed to meet here because Robotnick had spies everywhere. Shadow and Knuckles planned this alleyway out because it was small enough that Shadow could destroy any robots around just before Knuckles arrived. It seems Robotnick didn't think of spying here though. Shadow checked a few times, almost disappointed to find nothing. His anger had really spiked lately and he needed something to take it out on.

A shadow moved nearby, but Shadow didn't even flinch. He knew the way Knuckles moved. The echidna stood in front of shadow and sighed, "This is the worst situation we've ever been in. After Rouge contacted you, I learned more. Seems Robotnick's contacted an old acquaintance of yours. Remember Black Doom?"

Hearing the name sent a wave of anger through Shadow instantly. He nodded, urging Knuckles to continue.

"Robotnick wants to work with him to bring Solaris back. It seems we were right about the dimension problems before. You'd think the Egg Head would learn from the last time," Knuckles frowned as he said this, "If Black Doom gets his hands on Solaris, who knows what'll happen."

Shadow looked away, "Black Doom has no interest in a god. He wants me."

Knuckles sounded surprised, "After all these years? I thought he would have given up on that!"

Shadow shook his head, "He has. He wants revenge, not help. It doesn't matter. Now I know what I'm doing next," He clenched his fists and turned toward the echidna, "You go to Rouge. This is a battle I've needed to fight for a long time. I need to face Doom on my own, and you're needed in this dimension."

Knuckles's eyes widened as if he'd seen his grandfather rise from the grave, "Shadow! You can't do something so reckless! Sonic would _kill_ me if I let you! Think of him! Think of Light!"

Shadow felt as if Knuckles had given him a powerful right hook directly in his heart. His ears flattened against his head and he sighed, "I'm doing this for them. I'll do whatever it takes to return, but I can't just sit here and wait for him to take my child. If he knows about Light, he'll know her secret."

A crimson eyebrow rise at this statement, "What secret? What have you and Sonic been keeping from us?"

Shadow turned away, "It doesn't matter! now go to Rouge, Tails, or even Silver. I don't really care! Leave me to my mission, leave Sonic to his. All you need to do is protect your family and _protect Light_!"

With that, Shadow sped away, leaving a very befuddled Knuckles to cough on his dust. He wasn't sure how to open a portal to another dimension, but he had to find a way.

* * *

Sonic and Elise were standing on the marble balcony. The night breeze ruffled his quills and lifted Elise's hair. He was still in shock that she'd had a daughter. He was full of questions.

Elise leaned against the rail and smiled, "I wouldn't trade her for the world," She looked at Sonic and sighed, "I was so young when you left. I was so certain that I was in love, that my heart would never be whole after you, but that wasn't really true. I mean, in a way... I did love you. I didn't even look at another person in a romantic way. However, I was told I must have a child to take over. I was furious. I couldn't force myself to marry! But it turned out I didn't have to. A doctor told me of a way I could get pregnant without a man, and I could choose her looks. Within nine months, she was here. And I love her," She sighed, and turned toward the sky again "I guess I never really was meant to marry."

Sonic drunk it all in like the sweetest water. Elise had never married! Esmeralda was only hers! Sonic understood now why Elise was so understanding about his pregnancy situation. In a way, it made sense that she loved being a mother. She had always been so full of light and love.

"Esmeralda's lucky," He smiled and sighed, "Shadow and I hid everything about our pasts from Light. We wanted to protect her from all of it. We didn't want her to feel like an experiment, a freak."

Elise placed a gentle hand on Sonic's shoulder, "I understand your intentions Sonic, but I also know that this would sever the bond of trust between you and your daughter. She is an incredible being! She has you and Shadow, two amazing heroes who everyone once adored inside her. I think telling her would have been the best."

Sonic felt the tightness of his throat and swallowed. He missed his family terribly, and the fear for Light made it worse, "We did, right before Robotnick attacked us. I just hope she can hold on through this, because it'll be the most risky mission I've ever had!"

"Yes, but you're doing it for love. You've always did it for love, just in a different form. You love this world, you loved the thrill of the chase. Now it's for something deeper. Try to think of it as no different. Stress won't help. I'm going to tuck Esmeralda in. Try to get some sleep," She gave Sonic a brief hug and headed back into the palace. Sonic sighed and rubbed his eyes. He wanted to take her advice but he just couldn't! He'd never been so separated from every one before! He was always with someone, usually Tails. Now he doesn't know what's going on with everyone, and doesn't even know what Shadow's doing.

That's what killed him the most. He didn't know where his family was. For all he knew, none of them were alive! He shook the thought away and turned for the palace door. Some sleep would be a good idea, if such a luxury were to come tonight.

**Sorry for the delay, issues with my relationship, and lots of work. Please let me know what you think and I'll try my hardest to update more often!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

"Okay, focus!" Shock shouted as Light shot a hot bolt of lightning in his direction. It was hotter than she intended, which explained his shouting. She nearly singed his fur that time. She hadn't been able to focus like before since Buck and Husk had joined. She kept thinking about Shock eyeing Husk like a piece of meat and it made her want to char him.

She panted slightly and kicked a pebble so hard it ricocheted off the wall and his her in the temple, "Ahh!" She shouted and rubber her head. That was certainly going to leave a bump.

Shock walked closer, but kept a few feet's distance to be cautious. Light didn't entirely blame him, "Where's your head today? You had it made yesterday!" He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Light grumbled, "I don't know! Why don't you train the newbies or something! I need some time to get my head on."

Shock shook his head, "They've been training for a long time already, and they're not much newer than you," He pointed out.

Light sat down and sighed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm the burden I get it!" She brought her knees to her chest and sighed, feeling the weight of the world.

Shock sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her. He'd gotten comfortable with the gesture it seemed, and Light normally didn't mind. But right now, it irritated her and she shrugged it off. Shock was surprised and seemed a little hurt when he withdrew his arm, "Maybe you need some down time. You've been through a lot lately. But you need to know you're far from a burden. In fact, you're like a secret weapon or something!"

Light huffed, "You just want my dads' autographs."

Shock laughed, "That would be cool, but being related to them would be even cooler," He laughed again and offered a hand, "Come on, if you're done with training, we can start our meeting."

Light stood without his hand, which seemed to wound him again. For some reason, Light didn't care at the moment, "What meeting?"

Light laced his fingers together and cradled his head with ease, "Just something for you newbies."

Light resisted the urge to punch him. She may not have been there long, but she didn't want to be treated like something they found on the side of the street either. Even though she kind of was. The realization made a tight knot in the pit of her stomach. Was that all she was to them? Some helpless kid they found lying around?

She let the thought fester as they walked to the main room. Twig and Rachael sat a cross- legged a couple feet apart and the twins sat across from them. Shock sat beside Husk, a little closer than necessary, so Light sat beside Buck, pretending to be listening eagerly to Twig.

"Okay, so since there are new members to out little resistance, I'm going to have all of us introduce ourselves then we'll begin. I am Twig the Bluebird and I am the techie of the group."

Rachael was next, "I'm Rachael the Fox. I am the spy."

Shock stood up as if he was all important, "I'm Shock, the Shockingly Handsome Hedgehog and I am amazing with the ladies! I train and fight. Any mechs show their rusty faces and I scorch 'em!"

Rachael rolled her eyes with a smile and Twig howled like a wolf with a laugh. I only scowled at the look Husk gave him.

After Shock sat down and Twig calmed his laughing fit, Husk spoke, "I'm Husk the Squirrel. I can turn invisible, so that makes me a good spy and fighter. I am calm even in horrible moments, and I am a great listener."

Light bent one knee and rested her arm on it, clearly not paying attention, but she heard every word, unfortunately.

Buck smiled and said, "I'm Buck the Squirrel, I have super strength, I can run pretty quickly, jump like I'm made of spring and crack a joke at inappropriate times."

Now it was Light's turn. She stood up and sighed, "I'm Light the Hedgehog. I have a large, famous family, with a history everyone but me knows about, I'm the key to Robotnick's plan, and I know the only reason I'm told to stick around is so you all can hide me from him."

With that, she turned on her heel and dashed for the training room, hoping no one would follow her. She plopped down and covered her face in humiliation and anger. She knew what she said was true! She just knew it!

She felt a presence and looked up to a scowling Rachael who was crossing her arms. She glowered and looked away. She didn't want to talk to her right now, "What? You gonna say I'm being unreasonable?"

Rachael's scowl deepened, "You have no idea how badly I want to Light," Her face softened and she sad beside her with a sigh, "But I know where you're at. You feel like the world's against you and take it on the only people you can. You really have no evidence to support that you're useless to us because it's not true and you know it. You just have a lot of crap going on right now."

Light was surprised by the accuracy of the fox. She had to hand it to Rache, she knew what she was talking about.

Rachael continued, "When I joined, I was a mess. I'd just witnessed my family burn alive. Every last one of them," Her voice slowed to a drone that sounded odd and her eyes glazed over, but Light didn't dare interrupt. She was shocked by the statement immediately, "I once had two brothers and a sister. They were first, then my dad, and then my mom. There was something in their blood that, when burned, gave off a chemical that could cure some sort of rare disease and make a human perfect or something. The person who did it was a large, black alien with a strange voice. He had three red eyes and no legs, but floated. He was about to come after me when I ran. I ran and ran and ran until I passed out.

"Twig found me and took me here. Ever since then, I've looked for that monster," Her fists clenched and her eyes hardened, "I don't care the cause! I brutally murdered an innocent family for some experiment! I hope that experiment failed miserably!"

Light thought of the figure and couldn't help it seemed familiar, but her mind was focused on her story. Light had temporarily lost her family, and is the key to some terrible experiment, but Rachael's family was completely gone for the same reason. They were in the same boat. Light had a whole new respect for the fox.

Light stood up and crossed her arms, "Well, tell you what. After this is all over, which it will be! I'll _personally_ help you fight this black alien!"

Rachael half smiled and stood up, offering her hand, "Deal!"

Light shook on it and the two exited the area. The four they left behind were worried to say the least. Twig dashed to Light and gave her a heart warming hug.

"You can't believe what you said! You can't!"

Light felt awful for what she said and hugged Twig tightly, "I don't Twig, I'm sorry I said any of it."

Twig finally let go and Light felt the awkwardness of the moment. Twig stood fairly close, as if she was going to run away if he stepped aside. Buck and Husk looked like they were intruding on a very private conversation, and Shock looked like he'd been slapped across the face. Light didn't understand this part, but didn't comment.

"Sorry, guys. Let me try again," She cleared her throat, "I'm Light the Hedgehog, I can project lightning from my hands and illuminate my whole body. And right now, I'm going to make sure Robotnick goes down!"

The room erupted with cheers and Light smiled. Until she looked at Shock. He was looking at the ground as if he felt pensive for some reason. Light wanted to question him, but at the moment, she was a little busy. It'll have to wait.

**A bit of a twist and filler chapter. Who can guess who Rachael was referring to? Who can guess what's going to happen with her bit of the story? ;) Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

Shadow walked slowly, his hover skates making little clanking sounds against the metal. Every inch of this place screamed "Evil". The Ark hadn't been touched in so long that that that everything looked ancient and forgotten. That didn't take away the flood of memories that overtook the onyx hedgehog. He caught sight of a faded photo of Maria and his chest squeezed. He looked away quickly, trying to avoid any more memories. The only reason he had forced himself to come here was because he thought the old Dr. Gerald Robotnick might have known something about a way to another dimension. He wasn't sure, since the Dr.'s research was mostly centered around Maria. But it was worth a try.

Shadow found the room he was looking for and took hold of the handle. Oddly enough, it was locked! Shadow frowned. Certainly the people who had killed Maria would have searched here. Shadow build up his power and released a chaos spear on the lock. It made a mess, but the door opened. The second Shadow walked in, his adrenaline kicked into hyper speed. Someone had been here recently, but hadn't disturbed the rest of the area. That means whoever was here had somehow teleported! Shadow shot a small chaos spear at the drawer set in case they were locked and yanked them open. Inside, they were stuffed with blue prints and plans. Some formulas, some experiment data. A lot had to do with Shadow, which didn't surprise him. What did surprise him was that none of it included Maria.

Another interesting fact was the hand writing. It wasn't the quick, clumsy chicken scratch of Gerald's but some sort of elegant script. Shadow read through everything whether he understood it or not and put it all back. Now to figure out how this person's gotten in here. Shadow looked around, noting the obsessive tidiness of the area. His eyes caught a green potion labeled, "Teleport."

"Hmm. Nothing's ever that easy. What have you been doing?" He asked himself as he took a whiff. None of his senses told him it would kill him to drink, so he took a swig and felt an instant convulsion. He dropped the potion, the glass shattering into a million pieces and his knees gave out. An intense pain spread throughout his body and he screamed, then everything went dark.

When Shadow awoke, he was in a very different place. The sky was a a mixture of gold and silver that swirled in an almost magical way. The ground shimmered in a million colors, and Shadow felt an almost warmth spread throughout his body. It was like the second he arrived a small flame grew inside his chest, but it wasn't painful or even unpleasant.

_Where is this place?_ Shadow thought, dazed. _Everything's so bright!_

"Who are you?" A young, innocent voice asked. Shadow sat up and turned around slowly, his head aching. The voice belonged to a young girl that looked like she belonged in the Victorian Era. She had silky- black, shoulder length ringlets that were tied back from her face with a blue, silk bow. Her eyes were like a liquid silver; sort of unnatural for an eye color. She wore a Victorian dress of many shades of pink. Shadow guessed she was about ten.

"I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog," He said slowly, rubbing his throbbing head, "Where am I?"

The girl looked confused, "Are you feeling pain?"

Shadow nodded.

Her silver eyes widened to almost horror, "You shouldn't be here! How did you get here! Go away! Now!"

Shadow opened one eye with irritation, "Look kid, I've clearly been thrown through a loop here. I took some sort of potion that was supposed to lead me to someone and I ended up here. Can you please take me to someone who has answers for me?"

Her silver eyes hardened, and shifted from silver to gold. Shadow frowned, "What's up with your eyes?"

Her hard expression softened to a proud smile, "I am next in line to be the Watcher of course! But you don't know that, since you're not supposed to be here. Come! I will take you to Mia (M-ee-a) who will see what she can do about you."

Shadow wasn't sure if he was relived, annoyed, or confused. However, he was promised answers if he followed this girl, so he stood up and walked with her, "What's your name?"

She walked with a posture that shouted proper, "Cindra. I was given the name when I arrived. All who arrive are given a new name, and I like this one better."

"What were you called before?"

"Ella. It's dreadful!"

She made a face that looked like shed bitten into a rotten lemon. Shadow didn't find the name so bad, but he was thinking of how Cindra and Ella made Cinderella. He didn't say anything however, thinking it a coincidence. They walked on the rainbow floor for what seemed like hours. There was nothing around them! Only beautiful horizon where gold met rainbow. After a while, Shadow saw a gate in the distance, a huge, glittering gate that looked to have been made of intricately woven threads of gold and silver. The two colors seemed to be the mascot colors around here.

Cindra placed a single, slender finger on the door and it opened fairly quickly. Shadow gaped at what he saw next. Inside were large pots with snow- white trees that grew perfectly straight and branched out at the top. Instead of leaves, the branches grew long, delicate strings that glittered as if they were covered in diamonds. They floated about a foot off of the rainbow ground, and moved slowly as if carried by a gentle breeze.

"This is the Garden of Eternity. It is a symbol of our little paradise! I believe you are the second to come here who does not belong. You should feel grateful," Cindra praised as they passed the possessed trees. Shadow wasn't sure where they were, or why some powerful scientist made a potion to come here, but hoped this Mia person would be able to clear it up.

They passed through endless trees before a silver gate identical to the last appeared. Cindra did the same as before and the gate opened. Now _this_ was crazy!

Inside was a town of _millions_ of houses of the most elegant kind that stood many stories high! They were made of polished cherry wood with ornate carvings. There were more of those trees floating around everywhere, but not as many. There were people, hedgehogs, birds, foxes, dogs, cats you name it! They all had the same unnatural eyes as Cindra. Another thing, they all looked incredibly happy!

Shadow was interrupted by his ogling by Cindra, "Come! Mia's palace is this way."

Cindra whistled lowly and Shadow heard a beautiful song of notes. A magnificent, crimson bird flew overhead and landed gracefully beside her. Cindra hopped on sideways, beckoning Shadow to follow. He hopped up on the bird quickly.

"What is this thing?"

Cindra patted the great bird happily, "This is Audrey, my beautiful phoenix! WE'll be at the palace about, now!" She hopped off then and Shadow took no time in following her. The palace was at least two hundred feet below them! He could make it, but could she?

Before he could contemplate any longer, their falling slowed to a lazy glide to the ground. This place is magnificent!

Cindra smoothed out her dress and motioned for Shadow to go, "Follow the blue carpet. Do not disrespect Mia, for it is a crime we do not take lightly!"

Shadow nodded, thanked her and walked up the ivory steps. If he thought the city was grand, he should have feinted at the sight of this!The gold and silver palace made the houses look like shacks! And it was at least twice as large as Solleanna Palace! The doors opened without any touching as Shadow entered. Inside was so bright Shadow almost couldn't bear to look! It was as if the walls themselves projected light. Shadow wouldn't have been surprised if they could. He walked along the powder blue carpet that seemed to pulsate beneath his feet. He was led to a grand, oak door that opened automatically. Inside, was a large fireplace, silk covered furniture, and elegant decor. Shadow walked by the fireplace when he heard a soft, kind voice.

"Hello Shadow."

He spun around, and saw a tall, beautiful woman with soft, blonde hair that was pulled back like a queen. It was interwoven with a silver thread and blue gems. Her eyes were just like Cindra's, gold that changed to silver and back. She wore a long, blue, Victorian gown with silver interlaced with it. That wasn't what caught Shadow's attention, it was her voice. Not so much the sound, but how she spoke. It reminded him of Maria and it broke his heart to hear.

She smiled softly and gestured to a nearby chair, "Would you sit? I know you haven't been here long, but the trip must have tired you out. Teleporting dimensions in improper way is painful and exhausting."

Shadow nodded in agreement, but didn't sit, "I just need to know where I am, and who has been coming here."

Her smile widened, "Quick to the point, as always. First I'd like to know of your intentions."

Shadow crossed his arms, "My daughter and all of Solleanna is in danger, and this person may be able to help me."

Her now silver eyes widened with fear, shock and sorrow, "Is this person doing this?"

Shadow shook his head, "I don't think so but he may be able to help. It's clear he's gone through dimensions, but I need to go to a specific one. The one Solaris was banished to."

She covered her mouth with her hand, "Solaris? But why?"

Shadow looked in the fireplace, "I need to ensure someone named Dr. Robotnick doesn't get to him. He's the one who's been doing this."

Her eye's showed immense pain, "Gerald Robotnick?"

"He died a long time ago, this is a descendant. Wait! How do you know about Gerald?" He shot her a menacing glare.

She composed herself and folded her hands, "I know a lot about your world, I once walked it. Now on to the important matter. The person you're looking for won't appear for a week in your world time, roughly two weeks in this time."

Shadow felt his temper flare, but held it down like the trained agent he was, "Is there a way for me to wait here until then?"

She nodded, "Of course. You may stay in this palace if you wish. There is a guest room across the hall from Cindra's."

Shadow thanked her and turned to face her, "What was your name before?"

Her eyes snapped to gold and she put up a guarded expression, "It doesn't matter now. I must go, if you need anything, Cindra will help you."

As she headed out, Shadow thought, _Why does she look so familiar?_

**Sooo? What do you think? Who's side story do you like most? Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

Light awoke from a terrible nightmare. She had just seen Shadow and Sonic look into her eyes with sorrow, say goodbye, and then everything exploded. She wanted to just walk around and shake off the dream, but giggling prevented her.

"You really think that?" Husk asked with the giggle in her voice.

Light listened in, hoping the conversation would pull her from her dream.

"Yeah, like it's weird right?" Shock asked with a bit of shyness. Now Light _was_ interested.

Husk said, "Of course not! It's how you feel! Why don't you just tell me how you feel and what you want to say?"

Light strained her ears.

Shock seemed uncertain, but finally spoke, "Well, this is what I wanna say. I think about you all the time, I love spending time with you despite the fact we've only known each other a short time. I'm sorry about all that's happened, and I want to help. If you'll let me."

Light's blood boiled. He had fallen for Husk! She pressed her face into her cot and closed her eyes tightly, swallowing the lump in her throat. She shouldn't have let herself feel these pathetic, pointless emotions! There is too much going on anyway! She can't do this now!

After a long silence, Husk spoke. Even though Light didn't want to, she listened, "That's beautiful Shock. And you know what? I-"

A huge explosion outside interrupted her. Light bolted up, looking around the place, noting cracks and weak areas. They would need to leave. Now!

"Wha- wha?" Twig mumbled as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. Buck helped Rachael up as Light scooped up Twig. Another bomb went off, closer this time. They were going to be flattened if they didn't get out now.

Rocks were now falling down from the ceiling. They group rushed for the exit, dodging falling objects. They were nearly there when-

_BOOM!_

The closest one yet went off. The opening crumbled and gave way almost instantly. Light dropped Twig and ran for it, ignoring everyone's protests. She held the chaos emerald tightly, feeling her power surge more powerful than before. She felt the words come, as if from instinct deep down.

"Chaos..."

She folded her arms as the power built up. It felt like everything was now in slow motion to her as the next word came to mind.

"_Blast!_"

She threw her arms out, and with that a large, red sphere of energy blew the rubble back just long enough for everyone to rush out.

"Everyone, out! Now!" Light ordered, scooping Twig up again. They all made it out just as their little hide out fell. Everyone looked crestfallen, all hope drained. Light set Twig down, but hugged him closely. Dark clouds had come in and rain was beginning to pout. Light cursed her luck. She thought there was no hope left when she saw a flash of lightning.

Twig huddled closer, but Light smiled. Rachael saw her and threw her hands up in exasperation, "Oh great, now Light's lost it!"

Light shook her head, "No, I have an idea!"

There was rubble and pieces of electronic parts everywhere. The group walked through the flattened, broken version of Tail's workshop. There was practically nothing left.

"Okay, if you think we're living here, you really _have_ lost it!" Rachael said with hands on her hips. Light ignored her, wading through the broken pieces of the _Tornado_. She was looking for a lever, hoping that it wasn't broken! She clawed through plane parts and twisted up pieces of metal until she found it. Score!

She pulled on it hard and it moved agonizingly slowly. The floor nearby began to part, pushing rubble away as it moved. Up rose the beautiful _Lightning_, looking exactly as it did the last time she saw it.

"Cool!" Twig shouted as the shiny plane appeared. The whole group gaped in awe. Light grinned from ear to ear, proud of her baby. She noted a small handbook in the driver's seat, remembering it wasn't there before. Had Tails modified it since then?

"Rachael, always the practical, pointed out, "There's no way you can fly all of us on that thing."

Light hoped up into the driver's seat, "Of course not! But I can fly maybe two at a time to this island I know about!"

This shut her up, but then Buck jumped in, "Are you certain Robotnick doesn't know about this island?"

Light laughed, "Oh yeah! It's well hidden. Even if he did it's got this top secret security stuff. I guess dads' paranoia never left."

Nothing was said here. Light started up the engine, marveling in it's smooth sound and feel, and thought a moment. She looked through the handbook and her eyes widened.

"This is better than the _Tornado_!" She said quickly. She pushed a couple buttons and flipped a switch. She grinned from ear to ear as the plane shifted, moved and morphed. It looked about this same, but now there was a box underneath that held four people!

"Hop in everyone!" She said excitedly. Shock, Rachael, Twig and Buck ushered into the box, but Husk hopped up beside Light. _Great_, She thought.

Shrugging it off, she pushed moved forward; the plane moving easily through the rubble and took off at full speed. She smiled at the exhilaration of flying again. She turned easily, knowing the way to the island easily.

"What if this thing runs out of power?" Husk shouted over the wind. Light mentally rolled her eyes.

"See those squares on the wings? Those are solar panels! We're good on power! And if those don't work, this slot in the front is where I put the chaos emerald to power it up!" She wasn't sure how she knew it was the chaos emerald to use, but it just seemed right.

Husk was silent a moment before speaking again, "You know he likes you!"

Light raised an eyebrow as she turned a little to the left, "What?"

"Shock! He was telling me about it this morning! He wants to tell you but is too afraid! He was practicing on me before the bombs went off and I think it's really sweet what he wants to say!"

Light almost wondered if her super hearing was failing her. She couldn't have heard that right, "I think he likes you!" She shouted back, "Either way, I don't want to talk about it right now! I have an island to find!" She didn't really need much focus to find the island, but didn't want to hear more about Shock. The last thing she needed, was to get her hopes up.

After a half hour of flight, Light saw a small mist nearby. That signaled the island. It was a risky move, since it meant Tails wouldn't be able to track her emerald, but hopefully they'd know to look there. It just seemed the safest place to be at the moment. She flew into the mist and shone her light so she could see through it. There was a random rock sticking up in the middle that she was supposed to land on. Once she saw it, she landed easily with no problems and hopped out.

"Stay there."

Light scanned the small rock that barely had enough room to land on until she saw what she was looking for. There was a fist-size panel near the left of the plane. She focused her lightning, hoping this works. Shadow had opened it once by releasing a chaos spear. Hopefully it's power that opens it. Otherwise everyone's in trouble.

After shooting it, she waited. The seconds felt like hours. After what felt like forever, two metallic arms grabbed hold of the plane. Husk turned invisible, waiting for an attack. Light chuckled as she hopped back into the seat.

"Go!"

The arms pulled back and flung them forward, towards a large rock fifty feet away. Husk screamed, waiting for the crash. Light only waited for the right moment, charging up her power. She shot her lightning at the rock and suddenly. they were no longer outside.

All six of them were sitting in the plane, in an underwater lab. Light flipped the switch that let the others out, who looked a little green. Twig looked around, dumbfounded.

"Was that all an illusion?" Husk asked, a little shaken.

Light shook her head, "No. My uncles Silver and Tails worked together to build this. Only hedgehogs with an immense amount of power can open that door and you're teleported here. Anyone else will crash," She now thought Shadow and G.U.N. had some to do with this.

A series of "oo's" and whistles followed. Light half smiled and led them to an automatic door that led them to a grand living room with cream floors and chocolate colored seats, "To the left are five rooms. Pick one and write your names on the white boards beside them. To the right is the tech room. I think Twig will spend most of his time in there," She teased, "And behind me is the kitchen. Everyone get comfortable. We'll think of a plan later.

**Not my best ending, I'll admit. What do you think of the living arrangement? I will explain why Light didn't do this before in a later chapter :) Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

"How did you get here Shadow?" Cindra asked with innocent eyes. They were walking along the city. Shadow wanted to talk to Mia more, but she had some sort of business. He decided to wander the city for some sort of clues instead. He did have a while after all.

"Some sort of teleport potion in a lab floating in space."

Cindra giggled, walking with perfect strides and posture as if it were second nature, "You're very funny Shadow."

Shadow half smiled, "Can I ask you something?"

She nodded eagerly, having taken to the hedgehog. Shadow thought a moment before speaking.

"What is Mia's job exactly?"

Her face hardened to all business, "Well, when a young girl... joins this dimension, she is trained to guide, watch over and keep the order of everyone here. We are the only who age here, and only age until it is our time. Mia is a fully mature Spirit Guide. I am a Guide in Training."

Shadow's ruby eyes widened. He hadn't realized Mia had such a complicated job. He is even more grateful that she is so willing to help him. If only he knew why. They walked a moment, passing by the bright, grand houses. Everything looked the same to Shadow. In fact, the brightness almost gave him a headache, "How does one... _join_?"

She bit her lip contemplatively, "Well..."

"Ella! Hello!" A young, African girl with bouncing, black curls ran up to Cindra, pulling her into a tight hug, "I never thought I'd see you again!"

Cindra's golden eyes shifted to silver and watered instantly, "Lil? How? What?"

Lil pulled back, her golden eyes shining, "Mia explained everything! I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you Ella!"

Cindra turned away, her eyes darkening to a coal color. Shadow was beginning to understand the eye colors. They change on depending on their emotions. If only he knew why they were like that. Cindra's eyes were swelling and she tried her hardest to hold her face like a stone, "It's Cindra now, and you must address me as so," Her voice cracked with emotion at the end, "What we were before ended when I died. I am so-" She choked and now tears were running down her face, "How did you?"

Lil's face darkened to an almost anger, "The world's gone crazy! There are rumors about the return of Solaris and people are actually doing human sacrifices to appease him! I was one of them!"

Cindra finally broke down and ran away, gathering her skirts and flying away, calling for her phoenix. Shadow sped off for the palace, finally putting it all together in his head. This is where people go when they die! Their eyes and names change and they can't age unless they are Spirit Guides. Now he needs to know who Mia is! The palace was coming closer to view until Shadow all but busted down the door. He flew down the hall so fast it would have set a fire path in the living world. He banged on Mia's door hard, "We must talk Mia!"

The door opened to a concerned face. Mia's hair was down and she wore only a simple, baby blue dress. Shadow's heart stopped. She must be-

"What is it Shadow?"

Shadow barely held himself together enough to ask if he could come in. After walking in the door, he spun around, "What was your name before?"

Her silver eyes darkened a shade, "It doesn't matter."

"The hell it doesn't! It matters to me! Or do you not care anymore?" His anger fumed, years and years of pain and rage boiling over. He had to know! He had the right to know!

Her eyes changed a shade almost identical to Cindra's a moment ago, "Shadow..."

He crossed his arms stubbornly, setting his jaw and narrowing his eyes, "Yes?"

She sighed in defeat and sat down with a slump; her golden hair falling over her shoulders, "This is hard to say Shadow."

Shadow's heart broke, seeing the pain in her eyes. So much pain, "Maria..." He whispered, almost reaching out to her.

She cringed, "No Shadow! The girl who was Maria died! I am but her soul reused and recycled! I exist solely to guide! The only thing that allowed Maria to live on was you," Her voice quieted as she looked deep into Shadow's eyes, her own shifting to a rusty color, "The fact that you remembered me, loved me the way siblings do, and missed me allowed me to exist. Now that you see me like this, I am nothing!"

Shadow's stomach knotted and his heart bled for her. It seems even though she was sent to this bright paradise, they really did kill Maria. She was always full of love and life. Now she's broken and sad. Shadow sat beside her and placed a hesitant hand on her shoulder, "I'll always love you Maria. You'll never be Mia to me! You'll always be my responsibility... my sister. Even though I have a husband and a daughter, I still missed you, and always will. You gave me the strength to keep going. I would have been a broken, lifeless being without you. You still exist! I won't let you fade away!"

It seems Maria still ha the power to get a lot of words out of Shadow. He truly was made for her.

Her eyes lightened to a color somewhere between gold and silver and she smiled, "Really?"

Shadow smiled and nodded, "You've always been with me Maria. You would be ashamed of me if you knew how long I spent trying to get revenge. It took my husband and his friends to show me the right way."

Her smile grew and her eyes were golden now. She hugged Shadow tightly and cried softly, "Thank you Shadow! Now I can be free!"

Shadow rubbed her back, feeling his own throat tighten, "So can I."

Maria sat up suddenly and turned, her long hair flowing along her back almost as if in water, "He's here! He's early, something's wrong!" She ran out the door, her bare feet padding on the perfectly polished floors. Shadow followed close behind, wondering what was wrong. The second he stepped outside, he understood why.

A deep chasm had appeared in the golden sky. Inside there was a swirl of black and gray. Shadow assumed a battle stance, but a look from Maria told him to back down. He stepped back into the palace out of sight.

"What are you doing here?" Maria shouted at the storm, "Either come at the agreed time or show yourself!" Despite her calm and gentle nature, Maria did sound threatening as she shouted.

A deep, and bone chilling voice answered, almost freezing Shadow's heart, "Oh do not worry dear Mia. I do plan to show myself!"

Her face paled ans Shadow knew she recognized the voice too. Shadow shouted, "Maria! Can you stop him?"

She shook her head, her eyes almost completely white except for her pupils. Shadow growled and stepped out.

"What do you want Doom!"

He heard a throaty laugh as the black star with a single red eye floated down. It flew to the hedgehog and glared, "I want the same as you Shadow! Forget the chaos emeralds! We must stop Robotnick!"

Shadow huffed, "Since when do you care about humanity?" He glared the bloody eyes menacingly.

The star racked back and laughed, "I do not! I always care solely about myself Shadow, you know this! However, I need this planet to be full of life for my comet to pass it effectively."

Shadow crossed his arms, "Explain."

Your planet's power, it's core. It pulls my comet just enough to push it past the stars and slingshot it to the next planet with life. However, this would not be near strong enough without the life on it. What other reason must I have?"

Shadow wasn't convinced, and he knew Black Doom knew it. Maria stood beside Shadow now, "Don't believe him Shadow, he can't be trusted."

Shadow didn't respond. He only continued his little glaring contest with this eyes as if it was the most amusing thing in the world. The eye angled toward Maria then back, "Do this with me, and I'll bring her back to life. She will wake up on the Ark at the exact same place, the exact same age she died."

That had him.

"Shadow no!" Maria said, clutching his shoulders, "No one has the power to do that! Doom couldn't save me the first time! He makes promises he cannot keep! Please Shadow!"

Shadow looked into Maria's silver eyes and sighed, "He didn't fail to keep you alive Maria. I did. He does have incredible power. I know this."

Maria looked at Shadow like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She clenched her fist against her chest and closed her eyes tightly, "Shadow, you can't! I won't forgive you if you do this!"

Shadow felt his heart clench and he closed his eyes, holding his famous passive face, "I was not created for your affection. I was created to protect you."

"It's a deal then!" Doom shouted, his eye spinning for the hole in the sky, "You will meet me on the Ark in thirty seconds! Say your temporary goodbyes now!"

Shadow fell to her knees, her face torn, "How could you Shadow? You just set me free and now I am chained once again!" She looked away, "I hate you!"

Before Shadow could say anything, a dizziness swept over him, and he was fading. The last thing he saw, was Maria running to the palace.

**Thank you guest for your observation, I apologize for the typos, but if you'd like me to update as quickly as I do, you'll have to deal with them. Please review your thoughts on this and the readers who guessed this was Maria, here's some cookies. I am glad you are all so clever :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

Light sat on the soft couch, staring blankly at the ceiling. She had a sudden urge to cry about an hour ago and had just managed to control it. She missed her family and wondered where they were and what they were doing. Her mind was in a million places at once. She thought of her dads, her uncles and aunts, whether or not Amy was okay, and about Shock. She hated how much of her mind was consumed by that boy. No matter what she did, what Husk told her earlier replayed in her mind over and over.

_Does he really like me_?

She thought about it a lot. In spite of everything she wanted Shock to like her, maybe even be with her. It was annoying and absurd that she'd even care, but she couldn't help it. Stupid teenage hormones.

"Can't sleep?"

Light turned around, her super sight noting the black eyes and pointed nose of a squirrel. Buck sat beside Light and crossed his arms.

Light nodded, "Yeah, there's a lot on my mind," She didn't know what her opinion was on Buck. They hadn't really talked yet.

Buck nodded, his hair falling into his eyes, "I can understand that. I heard a lot about your history. I even know your part in Robotnick's plan," He looked into Light's eyes with an intensity that sent shivers down her spine, "But that still hasn't put your fire out has it?"

His voice was like silk and it made Light a little dizzy. He even seemed to be moving closer... "What- do you mean?" She managed to choke out.

He smiled softly, "You have this spark in you, I can see it. Even with all that's happened you're still fighting. It's a very admirable trait," He ran a lean hand through Light's quills, sending another shiver through her, "Don't let it go."

Light smiled, somehow enjoying the moment, "I won't. Let Eggman throw what he wants at me. I'll throw it right back!"

Buck laughed heartily and his smile widened, "You can start by getting some sleep kiddo. We have some planning to do in the morning."

Light nodded. Not even the slightest offended by the nickname. Buck ran his fingers through her quills one more time before heading for his shared room with Twig. Light sighed with a smile. Maybe she doesn't need Shock.

The thought of Shock proved her wrong. Even if Buck did like her, it's not what she wants. She mentally kicked herself for being so picky. Who needs boys anyway? She certainly didn't.

"Hey, Light! Wake up!"

Light cracked one eye open and groaned, "What is it?"

Twig's grinning face was inches from hers and upside down, "You fell asleep in the living room sleepy head/ Now get up! We need to work on our plan!"

If Light didn't love the kid so much, she'd have shoved Twig away and rolled over, preferably with a few colorful words to go with it. However, she couldn't do that to him. Instead, she forced a smile and sat up, rubbing his head, "Thanks Twig."

"No problem!"

Light smiled. She was glad to see him so happy. Hopefully the rest were this way as well. She stood up and followed him to the kitchen. Tails and Silver had stored a ton of non perishable foods there for emergencies. It should hold for a while.

"So Light. How come you didn't bring us here before?" Rachael asked before she bit into some dried apples.

The rest of the gang looked at Light expectantly. Some of them almost looked at her with accusation.

"Well, only a hedgehog who can project their power just right can even hope to not die in the process of getting in. Before Shock's training I couldn't have even hoped to open the door. Another reason is I haven't been here in years. It's just an emergency place my uncles made."

Twig's eyes widened, "You mean Tails built this place?"

Light smiled and nodded, "Tails and Silver."

Husk waved her hands and shook her head, "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! You can't be related to both of them, their not brothers!"

Light had forgotten Buck and Husk didn't know about her situation, but she sighed anyway, "Well their like brothers to my dads. So I call them uncles."

She then had to explain the purpose for two dads, and was almost exasperated from telling the story again. She waited for the story to sink in, and Buck looked away in shame. Light frowned. Why would he be ashamed of her for that? It's not her fault!

Light placed her hands on her hips and glared at him, "What's wrong with being an experiment Buck?"

He eyed her uncomfortably, "It's not that, it's your parents... that's not-"

Husk interrupted him, "Zip it Buck! It's not your business!" She took hold of his arm and drug him away, throwing an apologetic glance at Light. At least she can say she likes that about Husk. She can't think to like buck anymore though. The nerve of him!

Light felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Shock, "He'll come around or leave. This is your place and in this group, we're like family. We don't think lower on anyone else for any reason," There was a stern look in his eyes that showed Light he was serious. She almost smiled at him, but her mind flashed to the previous morning and she looked away.

"Hey Twig! That's all yours buddy," She pointed at the computer room.

Twig dashed for the door and slammed right into it. He jumped up as if nothing happened and escaped through the door quickly. Light chuckled and crossed her arms.

"Thank you Light."

Light turned around with question in her eyes, "For?"

He gestured around the place with wide arms, "_This_ for one! You saved us! When we lost the place I thought we were done! But you had it all covered. You have your own problems but your helping us, you don't give up. I'm just real grateful," He looked away with a slight blush in his cheeks. Light bit her lower lip so she wouldn't snicker.

Rachael noticed this little exchange and left, but Light didn't even notice. For all she knew, there was no one around in the first place. Shock shuffled his feet and looked at Light nervously, "Look, there's something I need to tell you."

Light waited intently, her pulse picking up slightly.

"You see Light, I have nothing but these guys and for a long time I thought that was okay. I didn't think I needed any kind of... affection. But now-"

"Guys! You _gotta_ see this!" Twig interrupted. Light would have told him off if it weren't for the urgent look in his eyes. Light and Shock dashed to the computer room and glanced at all of the monitors.

"What is it Twig?" Shock asked with a mixture of annoyance and urgency. Twig pointed at a monitor that displayed what looked to be a huge base. Light didn't understand until he zoomed in.

"That's Rouge!" Light yelled rushing to the monitor, "What's she doing?"

"What she does best," Twig answered, "She was once a famous gem thief. She worked with Eggman to get the chaos emeralds with Shadow before they joined G.U.N. It only makes sense that she would spy on him. What I don't understand is why she's alone."

Light shook her head, "I don't understand either. We've always been a close family. Even before that they took on the problems together."

Shock looked at the other screens closely, "This means there's more to this than we know. I say we sit tight until we know more and let the heroes handle it. When we know where we'll be useful, we can help."

As much as Light hated it, he was right. If they family's split up like this there's a lot going on! She looked at the screen longingly. Rouge was climbing a steel while with surprising agility and ease. She then swiftly escaped through a window and was gone. Light only hoped everyone was okay. Especially Amy. She would give anything to know how she was holding. She would be giving birth any time now. That was when a movement in the screen beside her caught her attention.

**Sooo what so you think? I'm sorry for the delay, finals are coming up. Eck. I'm going to tie these stories together pretty soon so any ideas on how I should do this? Please throw them at me.  
****Ex. Twig die and meets Shadow then Sonic finds Light  
****Give me your ideas that way. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

Shadow awoke in the same room he disappeared from in the Ark. Only this time, Doom was with him. He held a stony gaze as he stood up. Doom nearly laughed. He almost couldn't believe the hedgehog had been so gullible. He must not have created him to be as smart as he had originally believed. It didn't matter now. All that mattered was he had Shadow's full cooperation for the sake of a dead girl who will remain dead. Of course Doom will bring her back, but that will be right before the destruction of the entire world.

"What are we going to do now?" Shadow asked with no emotion. He crossed his arms and looked Doom dead on with no life in his ruby eyes. If Doom was an ordinary mortal being, he would have shivered under the weight of Shadow's gaze. However, he only looked around.

"The Ark hasn't changed at all. I can still use it," He looked at Shadow, "I rust your daughter is safe? I hope so. If Robotnick gets her we lose," _I win._

Shadow said nothing. This frustrated Doom. He had hoped Shadow would reveal her location by answering yes or no. However, he was smarter than Doom thought. No matter. He can look for the child later.

"You may return to the blue hedgehog. I must make preparations here. I want to prepare for the worst. Now go!"

Shadow didn't move a muscle, "I'll help you prepare. Sonic can handle himself. I don't want Robotnick tracking me and finding him. That would give him the upper hand."

Doom grumbled. Blast his knowledge! He looked out at the disgusting planet outside the window, "You don't understand Shadow. I need you and Sonic both. Sonic wouldn't understand, of course. However," He turned to Shadow and narrowed his glowing eyes, "You know the dire situation don't you?"

Shadow's eyes hardened, almost like a challenge, "Yes I do."

Doom didn't understand the glare, but the words were enough, "Good. Now bring me Sonic, and if you can, Elise as well."

Shadow shook his head, "I'll bring you one. The more scattered we are the better. Now where will we meet?"

Doom held his impatience in. Somehow.

"Meet me in Westopolis. Black Bull will ensure the city is devoid of mortals for your arrival. Do not fail me Shadow! You know of my power. Not only will I refuse you the girl, but I will take your child as well."

Shadow didn't seem to care. Doom almost worried she wouldn't be a good ransom. Maria must be all he cares about. It makes sense, since he was created to save her. Shadow nodded and left the room. His hover skates clanking on the metal as he went.

* * *

Sonic felt a strange, burning in his chest. It was an unpleasant and unnatural feeling. He tried to pretend it wasn't there and held a fake smile for Esmeralda and Elise. They were enjoying tea and discussing old times. Sonic wasn't partial to tea, so he only sat and conversed. Esmeralda was very interested in Sonic's exciting life. Sonic didn't exactly want to talk about his life before this. It felt so far away now; it was like a different life time. It was a time when he didn't worry so much or break down so often. It was a time when his only love was adventure. He was so different now. So much had changed.

"Why don't you take a walk around the garden Sonic? I know you haven't seen it and it's very lovely," Elise suggested suddenly. Sonic knew she had noticed his discomfort and was trying to help. He nodded with a smile and headed out the door. He had indeed seen the garden before. Even from a distance he could see it's beauty. However, this close, he felt like he had stepped into a whole new world. It was like something you would see the richest person in a movie own. It was full of well tended roses, antique benches, shimmering ponds and intricately carved fountains. Sonic almost forgot about the burn in his chest when it sprung up again.

"Sonic," A soft voice called. Sonic hadn't ever heard it before, and couldn't place where it came from. He spun around, looking for the source.

"Who's there?" He called out.

"Shhh," It was urgent, but still gentle somehow. It was a feminine voice that made a soft, autumn breeze seem like a tornado, "I apologize for your pain. Communication between me and the living isn't natural, but this is necessary. Shadow is in danger! Black Doom has promised him the life of someone important in exchange for his help. Shadow is convinced Black Doom's intentions are in the Earth's favor but I know better. Doom will double cross him! I know it! You must protect Shadow! You can do this by avoiding him. Do not go with him. Protect Elise at all costs!"

Somehow, Sonic knew he could trust her. He _felt_ it, "Who are you?"

Her voice almost sounded sad, "I am Maria. I'm talking to you from the realm of the dead. I must go and do my duty here. Please protect Elise and avoid Shadow at all costs. That will ensure the safety of the world."

Sonic nodded, even though he wasn't sure if she could tell, "I promise Maria! I'll do what it takes. But, who's life is Shadow promised?"

She hesitated before saying, "Mine."

The pain in Sonic's chest was gone, and so was Maria. This made sense, but why would Shadow trust Doom? Is he so blinded by his responsibility even after so many years? He _was_ created to save Maria. Maybe it's a built in instinct or something. Either way, Shadow is in trouble and Sonic needs to stay away to help him. He felt a stabbing in his chest from the thought. He'd been longing to see Shadow and Light for so long, and now he has to deliberately avoid him.

Sonic heard a movement in the bushes and tensed up, taking cover. He peered around the marble pillar to see a familiar onyx face. His heart jumped and broke. He has to leave...

He turned to leave, but was too late, "Sonic!"

Sonic turned and felt his heart break instantly. Shadow's face was passive as it was before. Had Sonic lost the love of his life? He took a single step back, "I need to protect Elise. You have to do what you can for Light."

Shadow crossed his arms, "I am doing this for Light. I need Elise."

Sonic shook his head, holding a hard stance, "You know I can't do that Shadow! She has a child and all of Soleanna to look after!"

Shadow didn't even flinch. Sonic panicked, is Shadow really gone? Is this the vengeful, Ultimate Life Form he once was? Even the mere thought nearly brought tears to Sonic's eyes. Stupid motherly emotions!

Shadow looked away with a huff, "If you won't give her up, I'll have to take her by force Sonic."

That voice... Sonic felt shivers run down his spine. That was the voice Shadow used only for his most hated enemies. He'd only used it on Sonic once. What happened to him?

Sonic crossed his arms and glared at Shadow, "How do you think you're going to do that?"

There was a flash of something in Shadow's eyes... Regret? Before Sonic could pinpoint it, he attacked.

"Ahhh!" Sonic was sent flying, knocking down a beautiful cherry tree. Shadow had hit him full force. Sonic had never experienced this before! Why? Why had Shadow?

"AHH! Sonic! Sonic!" Elise's voice was earsplitting and wrong. Sonic hadn't even heart it when she was kidnapped by Robotnick. That means this is worse. _Far_ worse!

Sonic jumped up despite his bruised body and possible broken ribs. He dashed for the palace and flew up the steps. He prayed he wasn't too late!

The sitting room was thrashed as if a tornado had appeared there. The fancy furniture was overturned and some charred. The table cloth was singed and the carpet partly melted. Shadow released chaos spears everywhere?

"Sonic!" Elise grabbed hold of him with a painful grip. Her eyes were wild and afraid, "It was Shadow! He's gone mad! He took- She broke down, holding onto herself, shrieking in agony, "_HE TOOK ESMERALDA!"_

Sonic's blood stopped, feeling like ice. Shadow wouldn't do that! By the looks of the place he didn't just take her. Something wasn't right. a G.U.N. Agent doesn't leave clues let alone make it absolutely obvious.

Sonic grabbed Elise by the shoulders firmly, "You have to tell me exactly what happened! Don't leave any detail out Elise!"

She nodded, her face tear streaked, "We were sitting here when I heard a noise outside. I went to investigate when there was an explosion. When I got back," She cringed, "There was no need to do so, since there were no guards! She wasn't even hurt, he just destroyed the place and left! Why did he do this Sonic? Why?"

Sonic looked around the place, thinking it over. Shadow said to Sonic he wanted Elise, and he made a huge mess. He also acted strangely distant. What is going on?

"I don't know Elise, but that wasn't my Shadow. I'm going to get your daughter and my husband back! I promise you that!"

Sonic was about to leave when the burn in his chest returned.

"_NO!"_

Sonic stopped and growled, "Why not Maria? What do you know that I don't?"

"There is more to this than we know. Shadow was leaving clues! He asked for Elise out in the open and left a huge mess to make it obvious he was there, yet he didn't take the queen. Don't you find that odd? You know Shadow more than anyone Sonic! Think! Besides, you must protect Elise! Trust that Esmeralda is in good hands. I'll keep watch over Shadow."

Sonic thought about it. Shadow did act odd out in the open... was someone watching him?

"Okay Maria. Thanks."

The burn was gone, so Sonic knew she couldn't hear him, or just couldn't talk back. He turned back to Elise, who looked like death. He wrote something in the ashes in front of Elise and turned to the window to keep an eye out.

_It was an act. Shadow is acting double agent and is watched. He'll protect her I promise._

Elise hugged Sonic from behind, "Oh Sonic! I'm so worried!"

Sonic felt a slight squeeze on his arm and he knew she understood. Now Sonic hopes Shadow will find a safe place for Esmeralda.

**Things clearing up now? I hope this sin't too confusing. If it is, please give me a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

"Twig, did you see that?" Light asked quickly. Twig replayed tape after Light saw movement in the screen. it came from the camera viewing the landing area. She then saw a motion very familiar.

"Let's go greet our new visitor!" Shock said with distrust. Light dashed out as fast as she could, literally leaving them in her dust. She was so sure... but it can't be! Her heart sped up as her feet did. The holding area for the plane was near and coming closer. She was a millisecond away from finding out the truth; she was so close to seeing if he was really here! She nearly barreled through the door when a stone flew at her at the speed of a bullet. She dodged it just as it grazed her arm.

"Ahh!" She shouted in surprise. It was minor cut, but that proved it wasn't who she thought. She growled and charged her energy, "Who is this?" She demanded with venom in her voice. There was no reply, "_Answer me!_"

There was still nothing. Light growled and turned on the lights. The room was so bright only she could stand it. Her special eyes quickly adjusted and she stepped out. What she saw shocked her.

"Light? Light is that you? I can't hear! Let me see you!" Silver yelled more loud than necessary. Light shut her powers down immediately and ran to him.

"Silver!" She crashed into him and held on for dear life, "Silver! I missed you so much! How are my dads? Where's Amy? What's going on with Rouge and Knuckles? Have your heard from Tails? I'm sorry I'm just so excited! I missed you so much!" She babbled on and on, holding onto him. She was confused when he pulled away. He placed a finger on his throat and spoke.

"I'm sorry Light. I can't hear anything. Robotnick has new bombs that destroy your hearing. I have to feel my voice to know it's working right. I can't hear you at all," His golden eyes were full of repentance.

Light couldn't believe what she heard. Silver didn't hear a thing she'd said! He can't hear ever again! Robotnick will pay for this! She vows he will pay!

"What's going on?" Shock demanded as he busted through. He took in the scene in front of him, Silver on his knees with sorrow in his eyes and Light crying silently beside him. Shock didn't know what to say. The rest of the group slowly appeared behind him, all shocked to see Silver in front of them.

Buck gasped, "Is that?"

Husk shook her head, "It can't be!"

Twig grinned, "Hello Mr. Silver! I'm Twig! I'm Light's best friend!"

Light shook her head and pointed to her mouth then her ear. This was sign language for 'deaf'.

The group froze, eyes wide. If he can't hear, he can't fight. If he can't fight, they need to step in. Light sighed softly, "It's okay, we know sign language and he can talk. We just need a plan," She twirled her pointer finger like a signal to wrap it up them hand spelled A-M-Y.** (Where's Amy?)**

Silver placed his hand on his throat again, "She's here. I hid her in the nursery room that only I know about and how to get to. I came here to check on her then try my best to help again. Though I don't know how much help I'll be now."

Light pointed to herself then pointed with both pointer fingers to the left. **(I'll Go)**

Silver smiled, "Beside the door to the living room is a button that reads intercom. Press it and say five thirteen."

Light grinned, placed her pointer and middle finger to her chin and pulled down. She then used those same fingers to scratch her nose. **(Cute and funny)**That was Silver and Amy's anniversary. She then held both hands in fists with the pinkies and thumbs out and faced them palm down. **(Stay here)**

Light pressed the button and said the words. When a new door opened, she turned to Shock, "You guys stay with him. If he tries to talk to you do this," She did a thumbs up and put it under her chin, pushing out, then pointed up beside her head with he palm facing back, bending her finger. **(I don't understand) **"I'll be right back."

Shock nodded, pity and understanding in his eyes. He did something very unexpected. He took Light's hands, pulled her close and leaned in her ear, "Only if you let me tell you something when you get back."

Bewildered and a little light headed, Light nodded and went through the door. She hoped they wouldn't overwhelm Silver with their excitement. The poor guy had been through hell. Now it was time to see about Amy. Light ran down the metal corridor as quickly as she could until she came to an ordinary door. She twisted the nob carefully and peeked inside. It was charming, painted red and pink with white flowers all over the walls. There was soft looking furniture with fluffy pillows and a _very_ pregnant, pink hedgehog.

"Amy!" Light shouted, nearly jumping onto the hedgehog. Amy's eyes nearly filled with tears instantly.

"Light! you're okay!" I was so worried! How is everyone? Are they safe?"

Light frowned, "It's not looking good."

Amy's eyes narrowed, her old, determined self returning, "Fill me in!"

Light spend fifteen minutes telling her what she knew. Amy nearly lost it when she told her Silver lost his hearing, but pulled herself together when she told him about her small group wanting to help. Amy placed her hands on Light's shoulders.

"Help me out of here so I can see my husband. He'll tell us more!"

Light helped Amy out of the tunnel and into the living room where everyone else was. She flew into Silver's arms, the two embraced and kissed for a few moments before pulling back and discussing business. Silver told them that Rouge and Knuckles were spying on Eggman's base, that Sonic was guarding Queen Elise and Shadow was looking for other ways to help. Light felt hope arise in her chest.

"Can I go to the palace to see him?"

Remembering Silver can't hear, she pointed to herself, then her eyes, then spread her fingers with her thumb on her forehead. **(Can I see dad?)**

Silver and Amy frowned. Silver said, "Sonic is protecting her from Eggman for a reason. If he's tracking you and you go there we lose. I'm sorry Light, you'll have to wait a little longer."

Light felt herself deflate and sighed, "I understand."

Amy placed a hand on her shoulder with a soft, motherly smile on her face, "We'll all make it through this Light, then things will be back to normal."

Light shook her head, "No. Thing's won't be the same again! I'm changing, Silver's deaf, we're fighting for our lives. Nothing will be the same."

Shock wrapped a comforting arm around her, "Yeah it's change, but it's not always bad."

Silver tapped Amy's shoulder and she pointed her fingers at each other, curled them in slightly and twisted them together. (change)

He nodded in understanding and smiled at Light.

Light looked at all of the faces around her and a small smile played on her face, "You're right. It might be some good. I just hope this is the worst it'll be."

**Sorry it's not too long or exciting, but there's some sign language in there. If you'd like to see more sign language let me know, or PM me if you want to know more. **

**Please review to tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The going might be slow. I have Driver's Training and my Girlfriend but I'll update as often as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

"What do you want with me?" The young girl in Shadow's arms whimpered. Shadow payed her no mind. Esmeralda and her mom had been at home when this black hedgehog had taken her out of nowhere. He wasn't discreet about it either. He made a huge mess and made sure every guard knew about it. She didn't think he was very good at kidnapping, which means he doesn't do this often. So why is he doing it now?

Shadow didn't even make any recognition that she'd spoken. He held a steely gaze as he sped forward. The wind tore through Esmeralda's hair, causing it to whip her face like a sandblaster. What Esmeralda noticed after a while, was that Shadow held his arms around her like a barrier against the wind. Perhaps he wasn't all bad? She looked into his hard eyes and doubted it. He had the look of a criminal, maybe even a killer. He could be plotting with Robotnick and trying to take over Soleanna. The thought angered her and she looked straight ahead. The world moved past her in a blur of color and sound. It would have been fascinating, had it not been for the situation she was in.

Shadow slowed then stopped so suddenly Esmeralda's head hurt. She shook it in an attempt to clear it then took a look around. They were in the middle of an abandoned city that looked like it had been trying to rebuild itself the past few years. It was dark despite the sunlight, which gave the city an eerie feeling. Esmeralda didn't like it at all.

Shadow set her down and looked at her sternly, "Stay here! If a large, black creature appears, run that way!" He pointed the way they had come, "If not, wait for my return and I'll take you somewhere safe."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Why did you take me if we're going somewhere safe?"

Shadow turned around, "I'll explain later. Just stay here and don't make a sound. Oh! And don't listen to what I say. I'm going to lie through my teeth when I talk here."

Esmeralda was befuddled. She didn't know what to believe or how much she understood. Was Shadow luring her into a trap or telling the truth? She decided to listen for now and wait to see what he does. She crouched behind a dumpster, receiving a nod from Shadow before he rounded the corner. Esmeralda waited, straining her hears for footsteps of movement. She heard nothing until there was a bone chilling voice that made her shiver.

"Where is he Shadow?"

Shadow's voice was icy, "He got the queen out before I could get her."

This Esmeralda knew was a lie. Shadow didn't even look for her mom when he took her.

The other voice sounded angry, "You cannot fail me Shadow! Bring me one of them before the next week or you will never see your precious Maria again!"

There was a threat in his voice so deep that Esmeralda shuddered. How can Shadow stand being near the owner of the voice?

There was an edge to Shadow's voice that gave Esmeralda pause, "I _won't_ fail again! That is a promise!"

"_Promise me nothing! Give me results!_" The voice bellowed. Esmeralda cringed and closed her eyes, wishing she was home with her mother.

"I will! In seven days time or less you'll have Elise!" Shadow vowed. Esmeralda felt the dumpster shaking beside her, then realized it was herself. She hugged herself as if that would protect her. She only hoped Shadow was lying to buy time. If not, everyone's in trouble.

Shadow returned with the same hard expression as before. He scoped her up without word and sped off again. This time, he went the direction they came. Esmeralda didn't say anything. She only closed her eyes and pretended this was all a bad dream. If only it was.

"This may not look it, but I'm protecting your mother Sonic," Shadow said quietly.

Esmeralda opened her eyes slowly, but didn't look at him, "Mind explaining?" She demanded.

Shadow didn't hesitate to reply, "What happens when something threatens a queen?"

"The whole world knows," She responded with a roll of her eyes, "So?"

"And?"

She thought a moment, "The already ridiculous protection enhances..."

"Exactly. Now the world knows there's something after your mother and she has much more surveillance. I can protect you myself easily. It's not you he wants. Your mother, however, is wanted by not only Doom, but Robotnick and who knows who else. I need Sonic to protect her and the world to be aware."

Esmeralda thought about that for a moment, "But Sonic thinks you're against him..."

"One day, when you're in love; you'll know just how badly that hurts," Shadow said softly. Esmeralda looked at him and gasped. His eyes had melted to a deep repentance and there were the barest hint of tears. She looked away and said nothing else. They ran for a while, through an endless sea of grass and endless rows of trees. It was almost lulling to Esmeralda, and she found herself falling asleep.

"I won't drop you," Shadow said softly. He spoke with a silky voice that one would use on their children. It almost brought Esmeralda to tears. She loved her mother, and would't trade her life for anything, but she wanted a dad more than anything. She envied every little girl she saw in the streets of Soleanna who fell, and had fathers to pick them up and dust them off. She wanted her mother to marry someone so she'd have a man to call father, but Elise made it very clear she didn't want a man in her life. Esmeralda never showed just how much that upset her.

She adjusted herself so she was more comfortable. A soft smile played on her lips as she spoke, "Promise?"

Shadow spoke with that same, fatherly voice, "Promise."

**A look into the Royalty. I promise some action in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you'd like to see.**


	17. Chapter 17

**This story's getting boring... well, I guess I'm gonna have to kill someone in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

"Silver! Come in! Silver! _Silver!_" Knuckles's voice Shouted through Silver's communicator. Light snatched it up and pressed the button.

"Knuckles! Boy am I glad yo hear you!"

"Light? Where's Silver? Why is he not answering?" Knuckles sounded frightened.

Light frowned and looked at Silver. She pointed at Silver, then did a thumbs up under her chin and pushed it out. She then she made two fists but her thumbs were up and smacked her fists together, knuckles together. After that she spelled out Knuckles's name. **(You weren't with Knuckles?)**

Silver's eyes widened and he places his hand on his throat, "We were separated. If he's not with Rouge, then there's trouble."

"He lost his hearing Knuckles. What's going on over there?" She responded.

"It's not looking good Light! I need help but Shadow isn't responding and Sonic needs to protect Elise."

Light looked around, noting the faces around her, "I'm coming."

"No!" He said quickly, "You can't let Eggman know your whereabouts! If he gets a hold of you, he wins! You need to- AHHHH!"

The communicator shut off and Light's blood froze. She stared at it as if Knuckles's voice would somehow sound through it again. However, she knew something awful had happened.

"What is it?" Silver asked with worry in his golden eyes.

Light touched her fingers to her temple then flipped her hand and moved it as if she were pushing something away from her face. After that the same sign with her thumb and chin then touched her fingers to her chin and moved them to her other palm. **(I don't know. Not good.)**

Silver frowned and sighed. He looked to Amy, who was curled up on the couch, asleep.

"Go to him."

Light's eyes widened in shock, "What?"

Silver knew what she said without the sign language, "He needs you and neither me nor Amy can do anything. If you all go, and everyone one protects you, there's a chance. Man Sonic and Shadow are gonna kill me!"

Light wasn't sure if she felt excited or frightened. What she did know, was that her uncle Knuckles needed her. She twirled her pointer finger as if she were telling someone to "Wrap it up" then spelled out Knuckles. **(Where is he?)**

"Eggman's base. You'll need to be very careful and try to be sneaky about it. Get him out and leave! Do you understand me?" His eyes were very strict about this.

Light nodded once, feeling her stubborn determination set in. Shock placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded, silently telling her that he was with her. The others nodded as well. Each determined glare mirroring the next. Light looked back at Silver and Amy and said, "Take care of each other. We'll be back!"

Amy nodded, signing it to Silver as Light and the rest of them headed for the _Lightning._ She altered the plane so it could fit everyone in again and Shock hopped up beside her. The opening appeared and they headed out. The hardness in Light's eyes didn't leave. She stared at the clouds ahead and hoped Knuckles was okay.

"What's the plan?" Shock yelled above the wind. It seems he didn't know her hearing was beyond ordinary but she didn't mention it.

Light pressed a button on her plane and brought a speaker to her mouth, "Attention! We don't have much preparation so here's the basics. If there's something big and heavy let Buck take care of it. Rachael can sneak Twig into some sort of control room to help us out. Husk will be invisible before we even land so we have a secret weapon. Shock and I will fry the wires and I can blind or blast anyone in our way," She tightened her grip on the chaos emerald in her hand as she put opened a box, "Put these on. They're communicators."

She hung up and looked at Shock, "That answer your question?"

Shock nodded and his eyes softened, "You're family's real important to you aren't they?" He looked back at the clouds with a far away look. His quills whipped around behind him and the rings on them glittered in the light.

Light nodded, "They've done so much for me. Even before I was born. They're still going through hell because of me," She looked at Shock with a furious glare of anger, "I won't let whacked out scientists continue to hurt my family!"

Shock reached over and placed a hand on the base of Light's neck. She looked at him in surprise. He smiled softly and said, "I'm kinda glad for the wacky scientists. If not for them you wouldn't be here now."

Light felt a shiver run down her spine and she looked straight ahead; paying _very close_ attention. Wouldn't want to hit a passing cloud or something.

"Light," Shock almost whispered. She side glanced him with question, but he only shook his head and looked away. They flew in silence for the rest of the way. Light wanted to know what he was going to say, but they were near land and needed to get their heads in the game. She turned on the mike again and said.

"Get your game faces on guys. Husk turn invisible! We're about to land."

"I can get Twig in through there," Rachael pointed at a vent on the side of the building. Light nodded and Twig climbed on the fox's back before she leaped into the vent.

"There's a large door about ten yards around the corned that I can open. As long as you guys can be prepared to fight," Buck said with a fierce glare. His handsome face was almost frightening this way.

The rest of them nodded and followed Buck closely. He rubbed his hands together and placed his palms to the bottom of the steel door. He clenched his fists, his fingers digging into the metal with ease. He then lifts the door with surprising ease. He barely strained a muscle!

They were met with a team of swat bots on the other side of the door. Light released her lightning on them and half dropped instantly. Buck ripped a large, heavy pipe off of the wall and beat two down with it. The rest Shock and Husk took out.

"So far so good," Light said as her communicator buzzed.

"Hey guys! I found Knuckles! He's in the room below you, but be careful. He's hooked to an electric chair," Twig said quickly, "I'll shut off the electricity as soon as you're outside the door but you'll only have a few minutes 'cause I gotta bolt after."

Light smiled, What a Trooper, "Thanks Twig!"_  
_

They ran down some stairs, taking out a couple bots on the way. However, there was no alarm... is Eggman really that dumb?

Light didn't think so. She had a bad feeling Robotnick was toying with them.

The communicator buzzed and Twig spoke panting, "I had to split fast, but I disabled the alarm system too."

Light would have smiled if she wasn't in front of a steel door, "What about Knuckles?"

"I'm sorry Light, I didn't have the time. You'll need to figure it out yourself."

The communicator shut off and Light grumbled. This was certainly a complication.

"Can you open this Buck?" Light asked with a stubborn expression. He nodded and opened the door the same way as the last one. Light almost wished she hadn't opened it.

Knuckles was hanging by his wrists with wired stabbed _into_ his arms. Light wanted to cry, throw up, scream and then kill Robotnick slowly. How could he do this?

Light thought hard a moment and noticed a box that the wires were hooked to. She looked at the group and had an idea.

"We all need to join hands. Shock, you touch your other hand to that box and ill touch the wires on Knuckle's wrists."

Shock nodded, "The electricity will pass through all of us to the box and fry it without hurting him more."

The group joined hands with Shock on one end and Light on the other. She looked at Shock who nodded and the two touched the wires at the same time. The box sparked and fried and Knuckles was released. Light caught the limp echidna with worry in her violet eyes. His hands and arms wee caked in dried blood covered in new fresh blood. The wired remained on the wall, now out of Knuckles's skin. They had to get out before Eggman noticed! They all went back out the way they came and were near the entrance. Almost there...

The door fell closed with a _clang_ and the group huddled together, looking around. Light held her uncle close trying to protect him. How did Eggman know there were there? Twig disabled the alarm!

"Did you really think you could take him alive?" A blood chilling voice asked.

Light frowned in fright and confusion. Who is that? And why isn't it Robotnick?

"Now that I have so many of you here, I think I'll take you all. _Now_!"

Light clenched her teeth and handed Knuckles to Husk so he would turn invisible as well. Over her dead body!

**Soo? Let me know what you think! Review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

****"Ahhh!" Shadow shouted. He stumbled, dropping the princess and clutching his chest in pain.

"Shadow!" Esmeralda cried, rushing to his aid. Shadow put a hand up, his ruby eyes wild.

"No! Run! Get out of here! NOW!" He growled like an animal and arched his back. An awful crunching noise could be heard from him and Esmeralda cried with fright, "Run straight ahead to... the palace. Tell... Sonic... help" He managed out through gasps. He rolled over and released a deafening roar that would put Black Bull to shame. Esmeralda ran as quick as she could as Shadow rolled around in pain in the grass. He felt like he was being crushed from the inside and his blood was boiling. What was happening to him? Was he dying? He wasn't aware Gerald's experiments had expiration dates.

"Shadow," A soft voice echoed in his mind. He clenched his eyes against the pain it brought him.

"I'm sorry Maria. I failed."

"Shadow! No, Shadow!"

"It's okay Maria," He gasped out.

"No! Sit up Hun. Come on Shadow!"

Shadow groaned, "Just let me go already."

There was a sharp sting on his cheek and Shadow opened his eyes. The dim light was too much so he closed them again with a hiss.

"Damn it, Wake up! Come on Shadow, you're not doing this to me now! You're Husband's in trouble! Now get _up_!"

Shadow wasn't listening. He was enjoying the numbness he was beginning to feel. He didn't want to hear her. Maria hated him now. He'll see her soon so why talk to him now?

"_SHADOW! GET UP!_" She demanded again. There was a tugging on his arm and he groaned in protest. He just wanted to go!

"Sonic needs you! Light needs you! Doom's gonna kill her Shadow!"

_Light?_

Shadow opened his eyes with slits. The light still hurt like hell but he managed it. He choked out, "Light?"

"Finally got your attention. And why are you calling me Maria?"

Shadow's mind began to clear and he opened his eyes slowly. He expected a soft, innocent smile with blue eyes and a face framed with golden hair. However, he saw concerned, turquoise eyes on a white face and red lipstick.

"Rouge?" Shadow mumbled, dazed.

Rouge laughed without humor, "That's right hun. I found out what's going on but we have to be quick. Don't worry about the princess, she's fine Tails has her. But Sonic and Elise are in danger. If Eggman gets a hold of Light we're all doomed! We need to find Tails and locate Light's emerald."

Shadow nodded and stood up, swooning. Rouge placed a slender finger on her chin, "You're in no condition to do anything."

Shadow was sweating bullets and panting hard, "If you felt like this, and Knuckles was in danger. Would that stop you?"

Rouge looked at the sparkling gem on her left hand and sighed, "No."

Shadow knew she understood, "Where's Tails?"

Rouge hopped up and spread her wings, "This way!" She soared through the trees with Shadow tailing after her.

* * *

"Who are you?" Light demanded, holding a defensive stance. The whole group was tense and ready for battle, but there was nothing to fight. Only a disembodied voice.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you hedgehog?" The voice demanded. "I've waited over seventy years! And now, I will claim my prize for my patience!"

Light snarled, "Like hell!" She released her most powerful energy blast ever, practically destroying Eggman's base.

"Now now Light. There's no need for that." A dark silhouette in the distance walked closer. The shape was distorted in the smoke, but as he stepped out, Light knew who this was.

"Eggman!" She shouted, charging her lightening to full blast."

The chilling voice spoke again, "Honor our agreement Robotnick. Retrieve the girl and build my army. I have Shadow and will soon have Sonic and Elise. You take care of matters here."

Robotnick waved him off, "I'll get it done! These will all make reliable robots I assure you. Now, give me the emerald Light, and I'll ensure Shadow and Sonic live."

Light's jaw set and she clenched her fist around the emerald, "Never you creep!"

He feigned hurt, "You wound me. Now, give me the emerald!" He pulled out a strange looking gun and pointed it at Buck, "Or watch your friends die one by one."

Light turned on the lights, blinding everyone in the room, "Bet you can't shoot that thing when you can't see!"

"On the contrary," Robotnick stepped forward, still aimed at Buck, "I have invented these exquisite glasses that allow me to see in any amount or lack of light. Nice trick. Now hand it over!"

"Never!"

Robotnick shook his head and his mustache twitched, "Such a shame." He then pulled the trigger and a purple ray shot out at Buck. His skin became metal and hit eyes were little, red lights. Robotnick had robotasized him!

"No!" Husk screamed in agony, dropping her invisibility and Knuckles. Shock caught the unconscious echidna as Husk ran for her brother, "Buck no!"

The robot squirrel swatted her away as if she were a pesky mosquito and sent her flying. Light was torn. Should she accept that Buck is gone and fry is circuits, or hold off because that is Buck?

"Now, the emerald," Eggman held his hand out. Light looked around at the frightened faces. Shock shook his head with a glare.

"Don't do it Light!"

Light's head snapped to the left. What she saw was both frightening and amazing. Shadow and Rouge were standing there, both with anger and fear in their eyes. Shadow looked like he'd been beaten nearly to death then ran a thousand miles. What happened to him?

"What? How is this possible? I sent a poison drone to shoot you!" Robotnick snarled. Shadow half smiled and crossed his arms, perspiration dripping off his nose.

"You can't kill the Ultimate Life Form."

_Maybe not,_ Light thought, _But he came close._

"Well let's see what my robotasizer thinks of that!" Eggman yelled as he pointed the gun at Shadow.

"_NO_!" Light screamed bloody murder and she darted for the gun as quickly as she could. She was almost there when Robotnick fired. Everything seemed to slow down, the purple ray creeped along through the air as Light moved for it. She went to knock it over, but her hand missed just slightly. She only changed the ray's direction.

Towards her.

"NO!" The chilling voice bellowed as Light's finger turned _very_ painfully to metal. She pulled back quickly so it only stopped there.

"I leave for a moment to release Solaris and you nearly ruin _everything_! Doom shouted. His dark figure appeared in the middle of nowhere. The second he did, Rachael jumped in.

"You!"

Doom looked at the vengeful fox and chuckled. A god awful sound, "I know you child. You're family were part of my experiment. You made all of this possible," He waved his arms at Light and Shadow, "I thank you."

Rachael's eyes widened as she looked at Light. Her eyes brimmed over with tears and she glared at the dark monster, "How could you?"

Doom ignored her, "I'm keeping Sonic busy in Soleanna, now dispose of these creatures before I dispose of you!" He threatened Robotnick.

Eggman rested his gun on his shoulder and challenged the black creature, "As if you could."

Doom growled, "You useless creature!" He swiped his arm at the Doctor, removing his gun. "I'll destroy you later! I have what I need here."

Light heard two clicks and looked to her left with her eyes. Shadow had removed his golden rings, something she had never seen him do. His eyes were literally showing flames and his teeth were bared. Rouge was holding a pink, heart- shaped object tightly in her hand. Shadow took Rouge's hand and said.

"Chaos control!"

Light blinked and they were gone!

"Where did they go?" Doom demanded, floating around.

"Woo hoo! Up here hun," He looked up only to receive a pink bomb in the face and a hard, round house kick to the chest. Rouge the swooped away just as Shadow blasts Doom from behind.

"You fool! You will _never_see Maria again!"

Shadow stepped on Doom's face with anger in his eyes, "She's happy. That's all I was created for. You used the wrong ransom. Now, you will pay for trying to destroy humanity!"

An earsplitting screech interrupted them.

"What's that?" Twig cried, cowering in Rachael's leg.

Rouge placed a hand on her hip, "It's Solaris!"

Great, more trouble.

**It looks like this story will be ending soon. I'm glad I'm going to finish this sequel, even if it doesn't end the way everyone had hoped. Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

"Stay here! Sonic and Shadow have dealt with this before!" Rouge shouted as she flew off towards the noise.

Shadow stopped her quickly, "That was different Rouge! We had Silver and were all in Super forms!" He thought a moment while Rouge stomped her foot in frustration. Shadow thought of the only other hedgehog who could possible be strong enough.

"Damn it! I can't do it!" He shouted to the sky. Rouge placed a hand on her hip and sighed.

"You might have to Shadow. Fight as a family, use your love to win!" Her turquoise eyes hardened with determination. She pointed at Eggman's base where they left the kids. Shadow crossed his arms and closed his eyes for a moment. He finally nodded and sped off for Light.

"Light!" She looked up quickly. They had all gathered around Knuckles, who was still unconscious. At this point, it looked critical. Eggman had disappeared with Robo Buck a few minutes ago. Rachael stood over the unconscious doom with a malicious glare.

Light stood up just as Shadow had approached, "Dad?"

Shadow stopped in front of her and took her hand. The poison had finally wore off and he was back to normal, "We need you Light! We can't do this without you!"

Light frowned in confusion, "Why me?"

Shadow placed his hands on Light's shoulders, "Do you know why we named you Light?"

Light placed her palm up and her hand illuminated. Shadow shook his head with a soft smiled.

"We named you Light because you brought light into our dark world. You brought hope for me. Before you, I felt like a monster. But you're not. You're the opposite for me. There's danger in Soleanna and we need your light now!"

Light wanted to cry with the overflow of emotions. She never knew how important she was to her dad. She never knew how much she'd changed him. Now she needs to help her dads!

Light nodded with a fierce, new determination and moved to follow her dad. She suddenly felt a tight grip on her left hand and turned around. Shock had a death grip on her wrist; his eyes were full of pain and fear.

"You can't go Light! What if something happens to you? What it-" He chokes and pulls her into a tight hug, "What if I lose you?"

This was such a shock for Light that she couldn't move. Shock was hugging her? Shock didn't want to lose her? Her heart melted and she hugged back tightly, "I'll be okay Shock! I promise!"

His voice was now scratchy, and Light could feel tears fall from his face, "You better!"

Light pulled back slightly with a small smile, "Why so frightened huh?" She teased. His pale eyes hardened with determination and he took a fistful of her vest and pulled her closer.

"Because I love you!" And then he kissed her.

Her eyes widened and she felt a whole _new_ electricity the moment their lips met. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could feel all kinds of adrenaline. The kiss lasted for maybe a few seconds, but it was enough to make her head spin. When Shock pulled back, his eyes were glazed over.

"Go, do your thing. But come back," His voice was soft and tender as he stroked her quills. Light nodded with a small lump in her throat and met up with Shadow.

Shadow raised a dark eyebrow at her, a hint of humor in his ruby eyes.

Light waved him off, "You can shut up now."

Shadow took her hand and said, "I wasn't saying anything. Now lets go!"

They sped off together towards Soleanna Palace. Light had to slow up just a little for her dad but not much. As soon as the darkness and thick, purple clouds came into view, Light knew this wasn't going to be easy. They dashed into the palace to a large balcony. Light was met with the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. However, her attention was stolen by the one face she'd wanted to see.

"_Dad_!" She flew into Sonic's arms and held on for dear life, "I was so worried!"

Sonic petted her head softly, "So did I Baby, so did I. Now we have to get rid of Solaris again. Any ideas Shadow?"

Shadow's arms were crossed as he looked at the menacing form outside. There were hundreds of screaming people trying to take cover. Shadow thought of an idea as he looked at the awful monster, "Light, give Sonic the chaos emerald. Sonic, we can both use chaos control one after the other and Light can attack him while things are slow," He turned to his daughter with a sad, but hard expression, "Hit it with everything you got! We're counting on you Light!"

Light handed sonic the emerald and took a deep breath. She charged her energy up, waiting for the moment. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at Sonic. His green eyes were full of love and tears, "You can do it Light."

She felt the lump in her throat again and nodded. They had to do it now, before Solaris destroyed everything, "I'm ready."

Sonic and Shadow nodded to each other and held their emeralds high, "Chaos!"

Light charged her power and suddenly felt a whole new burst of energy. She's ready! The other hedgehogs placed a hand on each of Light's shoulders.

"_Control_!"

Everything slowed down and Light pulled her arm back. One of her smaller quills had escaped the restraint and fell into her eyes like a rebel. Her power was almost painfully high, begging to be released. She closed her eyes, imagining the infrared hand charged to its fullest and opened them.

"Heyyahhh!" She shouted as she shot her hand out. A pure, white light shot out interlaced with lightning and force. Her whole body glowed as the power hit its target. Solaris screamed out a sickening sound as it slowly shrunk. Light felt a bead of sweat as she pushed herself. She added another hand that did the same. Solaris was going down! Her power was dimming, but she couldn't stop now! She couldn't! Her whole body was soaked in sweat now and every muscle screamed in protest, but she wasn't done!

"Light!"

Light ignored it, focusing on not collapsing now more than even Solaris. Even if it kills her, she can't stop!

* * *

Shock, Twig, Rachael, Robotnick and Robo Buck stood near the monster. Eggman was entering calculations into his computer quickly, then handed it over to Twig, "As soon as I say go, you enter the rest of the data. Shock and Rachael, you join hands. Now Shock, aim your power at Solaris directly."

The three nodded and Shock and Rachael joined hands. Shock held his hand out, palm facing Solaris. Robo Buck placed his metallic hands on Shock. They were almost ready.

"Now!"

Twig entered the code into the computer as fast as he could then hit enter. Robo buck's power charged and entered Shock instantly. Shock felt it and released his power at the monster. Together with Light, they brought the beast down agonizingly slowly. However, it wasn't as exciting as it should have been.

Shock looked up at the balcony and saw Light collapse.

"No!" He shouted as he ran up the stairs as quickly as he could. He almost collapsed himself when he saw the scene before him. Sonic was sitting on his knees with Light's head cradled to his chest. There were tears falling from his face as he stroked his daughters quills. Shadow sat beside them and ran his fingers through her quills. Elise had gone back into the palace to join her daughter. Shock took two steps forward and choked out, "Is she?"

Shadow looked up and shook his head slowly, "She'll be fine. She just needs rest."

Shock felt a wave of relief so strong her nearly fell over. He laughed without humor and sat down. Everything was okay now. Robotnick will always want to take over the world, but at least he's not that crazy. He was just as much used by Doom as everyone else. Everything will soon return to normal.

* * *

Rachael stood over the dark figure with hatred. After helping Shock, she returned to Eggman's base where Doom still lie. She felt tears threaten to take over, but held strong. She'd wanted to kill this creature for years. Now she had her chance! However, images of Light flashed into her mind. She knew that without Doom, Light would never have come. Even though that also meant none of this would have happened, Rachael couldn't bring herself to regret it. Light was her friend. She's someone who understands her when no one else does. But now, she can get her real revenge.

Doom stirred, about to wake. Rachael must decide now. Either do it or leave. She remembered her family, and rage flowed through her. She's going to do it!

She heard movement and turned quickly. Robo Buck was there. Rachael looked for Eggman, but didn't see him. Robo Buck moved closer and looked down at Doom. His eyes went yellow and a paper printed out of his chest. He handed it to Rachael without looking away from Doom.

Rachael took the paper cautiously and read it.

_You're not a killer. Let me do it. He won't be able to hurt you anymore my sweet Rachael_

Rachael's hands shook as she read it and her eyes watered, "Buck? You're still there?"

The robot made no motion that he'd heard her, so she nodded, kissed the metal cheek and ran off, clutching the paper to her chest.

* * *

Maria stood in front of the portal. When a person is magically brought back, the soul is given a choice about going back. Maria was torn. Should she go back to earth and live the life that was taken from her?

"Mia! Where are you?" Cindra called. Maria looked back and then back at the portal. She smiled.

"I'm sorry Shadow, but this is my home," and walked away to the worried Cindra.

* * *

"This dress is too tight! My necklace is crooked! Oh, I can't do this!" Rouge paced in her dressing room. She was wearing an elegant, mermaid wedding gown with silver beading shaped like a heart over her chest. She fiddled with her elbow length gloves and diamond necklace. Light chuckled and grabbed her shoulders.

"You look beautiful!" She placed the intricate veil on Rouge's head and stepped back, "Just look!"

Rouge looked into the full length mirror. Her head fur had been curled more than normal and she wore lighter make up for the occasion. Light wore a midnight- blue, spaghetti strapped gown that sparkled when she moved. Rouge looked back at Light with a worried look. Light was worried she'd begin to hyperventilate.

"It's all going to be fine Aunt Rouge! Just calm down!" She handed Rouge her bouquet with a smile and picked up her own, "And you better know it, because the music's starting."

Rouge took a deep breath as Light stepped out. She walked under many marble arches that were carefully decorated with white flowers and vines. Up ahead was the groom himself, looking fairly uncomfortable. Beside him was Sonic, Silver and Tails. All dressed finely for the occasion. In front of Light was Rachael and Amy. They were wearing shorter dresses similar to Light's, as Light was the Maid of Honor. After Light took her place on the alter, Shadow held his arm out with a small smile on the other end of the aisle. Rouge hooked her arm in his with the nervousness still in her eyes. Light sent her the best, reassuring smile she could. However, it wasn't needed. As Rouge looked up into Knuckle's amethyst eyes, they both smiled. Light's heart nearly broke when she saw the echidna's face streaked with tears. Rouge walked faster, and with much more confidence now. Shadow's smile widened at this and gladly placed Rouge's hand in Knuckles before standing to the side. As vows were exchanged, the two cried as they looked into each others' eyes. In the face of battle, both are determined, strong and confident. But on their wedding day, both break down easily. It only shows how much they love each other.

"You may kiss the bride."

Knuckles winked at the crowd then pulled Rouge into a long, passionate kiss. The crowd cheered, every happy face mirrored the other. Even Amy and Silver's Baby Lilly, who was only a couple weeks old, seemed to be happy for the couple.

After the emotional wedding, came the wild reception. There were a handful of table scattered around a wide dance floor that was shaped like a gem. It seemed appropriate since they met because of the master emerald. Sonic and Shadow were taking turns dancing with the bride, and Amy was dancing with Knuckles. Light sat at one of the closer table and smiled. A gloved hand was now in front of her face and Light looked up to see Shadow asking for a dance. She smiled and stood up, dancing with her father who's life she brought so much light into.

"May I cut in?" Shock asked with a smile. He had taken off the quill beads and pulled all of his quills back, but refused to remove the earrings. Shadow winked at light and allowed Shock to dance with her just as Sonic took him up into another dance.

"Quite a nice wedding," Shock pointed out as they spun around on the dance floor.

Light chuckled, "Yeah it is," She looked away shyly, "You know, before I went after Solaris..."

Their dance faltered a moment before picking up again, "Yeah?"

Light looked back up into his eyes and said, "Did you mean it?"

She could tell Shock knew exactly what he was talking about. He smiled slightly and placed a hand on the side of her face, "Yes, I did."

She smiled and butterflies erupted in her stomach, "I think I owe you something."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Oh?"

She grinned, "Yeah," She took a fistful of his shirt and pulled him down for a slow, sweet kiss. It felt like there was nothing else in the world. Like no one else existed.

The cheering and whistles proved them wrong. Light blushed and buried her face in Shocks' shirt. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her, still sort of dancing. Light felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around. Knuckles and Rouge were smiling with humor, arms linked.

"I wanted to thank you both for saving him," Rouge said with deep emotion in her eyes. Knuckles had slowly recovered with the help of Eggman's medical bots. He had a few scars on his arms, but that was covered up by his tux now, "You take care of her Junior," Rouge warned Shock with an evil smile, "Or you'll have the whole Sonic team after you."

Shock laughed, not the least uncomfortable, "I'd gladly let you all if I somehow hurt her."

Rouge and Knuckles nodded and the sound of the DJ interrupted them.

"Okay, now for the speeches!"

There were many wonderful speeches, some funny, some bittersweet, and some odd. When there was no one else, Knuckles stood up and walked to the stage with the microphone.

"I'm glad you all came, and I am so relieved that Rouge agreed to do this. But I think some special recognition goes to Sonic, Shadow and Light. If it weren't for Sonic and Shadow, we never would have gotten past our bickering about gems and got to know each other. And if it weren't for Light, I wouldn't be here now. Thank you Light. you earn your name well."

Light placed her fingers on her chin and flicked them out **(thank you)** and barely held her emotions under control. This was all just too much! She looked out at her family, all happy for her. Amy had been signing the speeches to Silver, so he knew what had just been said. He smiled and gave a thumbs up to Light who returned it. Everyone looked happy. For now, Eggman was gone. But they all knew he'd come back just as he always does. For now, they can enjoy life.

_FIN_

**Thank you to all who read this and bared with me on the slowness of updates and chapters. I hope this story had the ending you all wanted and hope you enjoy any future stories I write :)**

**Another note, I will take any requests from anyone since I don't have any stories in mind for Sonic :)**


End file.
